Tease Me
by Toby Danger
Summary: Haru and Elie are finally married. But their honeymoon will prove to be a more stressful affair... (Haru x Elie, Iulius x Belnika, R-rated in later chapters)FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Take My Hand

Groove Adventure Rave: Tease Me

Rave is copyright of Hiro Mashima, Kodansha and Tokyopop. No infringement is intended.

-

"To have and to hold, in sickness and health..."

As the minister continued, Haru Glory felt his mind switch half into automatic. He was still conscious of the minister's words, but his thoughts were literally reeling madly.

It still felt so unreal. A mere few months after the fall of Demon Card and the destruction of Sinclair, here he was, at an altar, getting married to the girl who had changed his life. It had all seemed a bit comedic a few weeks ago, but it was actually happening.

Thoughts good and bad rushed through his brain. He loved Elie. He never wanted to leave her. But being a husband? Coping with work and kids. How the hell was he meant to cope with that...?

He was aware of a pair of limpid eyes staring expectantly at him through a veil. He clicked back to reality, realizing the minister was expecting his answer. He looked at Elie, pretty as ever in her white dress, and smiled. No contest.

"I do."

The minister nodded. "And do you, Elie Resha Valentine, take Haru Glory..."

He focused on her, hearing and seeing nothing else but her. He only had to look at her to feel better whenever things felt bad. Kindness, heart and laughter in one gorgeous person. And she was marrying him, a humble guy from an island.

"I do..." She spoke. Her amazing smile appeared. And he felt all the better for his decision.

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife"

Haru lifted the veil, and pressed his lips to his girlfriend's.. his wife... for the first time in two days. They'd done it. They were married.

"Now what?..." He heard in his head...

-

"Ah, the end of an era.." Musica sounded a bit slurred. Probably due to the vast amounts of champagne he and his friends had been downing. Haru, Shuda and Let had sensibly been pacing themselves.

"Can you believe it? My best buddy is married..."

"Yes, and we believed it when you mentioned it two times in the last hour" Shuda snarled, irritated by Musica's antics. "Thats it. Come my wedding day, no open bar."

"Spoilsport.." Musica whined.

"You have been putting them away Musica.." Haru voiced.

"Well duh! I'm depressed! You and Let are married, Shuddy's wedding is in two months, I'm gonna be all alone" He downed another glass.

"Well, why not marry your lady friend" Let asked.

Musica's eyes bulged out. "What! Get real man! I'm a lone wolf! I vowed never to get married. Never"

"You're missing out." Let sighed.

"Yeah man, this is just the booze talking. You love Melodia more than you say." Haru spoke.

Musica looked a bit ashamed. "Well, yeah, I do, but I dunno... marriage ain't my forte."

Haru patted his friend's back. "Not my forte either, but I still did it. Don't worry, no matter what you and Melodia do, we'll still be pals."

"Mean it"

"Mean it."

Musica smiled. "Thanks man. Hey, you and Elie are going to your honeymoon after this, right"

Haru nodded. "Sieg is going to teleport us there... Elie picked a great place by the coast..."

"Great! Just in time to give you this."

Shuda produced a small box from his jacket. "A late gift from us three, but you'll be needing it."

"Wow, thanks, you shouldn't have..." Haru's voice trailed off as he opened the box. Inside was a small book entitled '101 Saucy Positions for him and her', a lacy nightie, and several boxes of condoms. He looked up to see his friends smirking.

"A little care package for the honeymoon. We expect you to have completed that whole book before you come home." Shuda laughed.

Haru was shocked. "Wait, you want me to..."

"Duh" Musica rolled his eyes. "That's the whole point of the honeymoon. Sod the coast and your hotel, it's a week long sex-a-thon."

"Indeed..." Let had a rare smile on his face. "After I and Julia were married, we didn't step out of our room for about... five days."

"Dude, that's inhuman."

Haru was struggling to keep a straight face. "So, you're saying I have to.. you know... make love"

Shuda rolled his eyes. "Haru, don't tell me you don't want to have sex with her."

"I do! It's just..." Haru went silent.

Shuda sighed. "I know you and Elie have never.. you know. But now is the perfect time. You love her, she loves you... just let things go naturally. I assure you, you'll enjoy it."

"But then, you're the expert, eh Shuddy" Musica leered. Shuda narrowed his eyes.

"If you're about to make some tirade about me and Cattleya, save your breath."

Haru smiled, glancing at Elie with her female friends across the room. "Yeah... I'm sure I'll be able to... give Elie a good time.!

"Attaboy" Musica cheered. Then he sobbed and hugged Haru hard. "God I'm gonna miss you"

Haru sighed. Definitely no more booze for Musica tonight.

"Oooh I feel giddy" Elie squeaked, one hand holding a glass of champagne, the other holding her heavy skirt around her knees.

"I don't blame you." Julia sipped from her glass. "This is really good stuff.."

"No no, I'm not drunk. I'm just... giddy! I'm married! Yay"

Nagisa scowled. "Rub it in why don't you"

Melodia chuckled. "Now be nice. This is her day after all."

"Yeah, but does she have to keep reminding me that you and I have zero chance of getting married anytime soon"

"I'm with Musica..."

Nagisa looked at Musica, who was across the room joking with Haru and the other males. "Yeah. He's really gonna propose anytime soon."

"I'm sure Hamlio will come around... someday..." Melodia sounded unsure. Elie patted her back.

"He will Mel-chan! He'd be stupid not to. Just hang in there"

"It's gonna be a long wait.." Nagisa and Julia chuckled.

Cattleya joined the group. "So Elie-chan, excited about your honeymoon"

"Damn right" Elie hopped in her chair. "We booked a lovely place near the coast of Minami. It's by the beach, so it'll be a week of sun sea and...

"Sex" Julia jumped in, laughing behind her glass. Elie looked surprised.

"I was going to say slot machines. There's a casino in the hotel."

"Sorry Elie. But you know, I doubt you'll have much time for gambling. You'll be too busy.." She giggled. "Performing your wifely duties."

Elie was confused. "Wait, you're not talking about... you mean... I can..." She seemed to pale.

"Elie-chan, what's wrong" Cattleya asked.

"I... well... I can't tell you, it's about your brother."

"And you just became my sister in law. So please, tell me." She flashed an assuring smile.

"Well okay..." Elie fidgeted in her chair. "You see, Haru and me... we've never really been... together, if you get my drift.."

The girls nodded in understanding. "Wait, you mean the whole time you've been together... "Julia started. "But what about all the times you two slept alone, like on your dates"

Elie shook her head. "Nope. Just a bit of kissing and feeling each other, but that's all."

Cattleya sat closer to her new sister. "Elie, you don't have to be nervous. It's perfectly natural. Just let it happen. Whenever it feels right for you two, just enjoy it."

"Right... but it always helps to be assertive, so..." Nagisa produced a small bag from under the table. "... show Haru these whenever the mood takes you."

Elie peered into the bag and laughed. Inside were a pair of boxer shorts and red panties, each made of red silk. "Oh how cute! Thanks you two"

Julia smirked. "Just make sure you get your moneys worth. On my honeymoon, I didn't allow Let to leave for about five days."

Tears appeared in Elie's eyes. "You girls are so great... ooh gimme a hug"

The girls complied, wrapping Elie in their arms.

"Hey, mind if I can tear my wife away so we can get our luggage" Haru laughed. Elie extracted herself from the group.

"You going now" Cattleya asked.

"Doesn't want to waste time now, does he" Julia gave a dirty laugh.

"Well, we want to get to our room before it turns dark."

"Well, get your stuff and we'll wave you goodbye."

With that, Haru took Elie's hand, and they walked together out of the room to get their luggage. Elie giggled.

"What's up" Haru asked.

She looked into his eyes. "It just still feels a bit surreal... you called me your wife.. my husband.."

He smiled. "Yeah...it does a bit... maybe we could give each other some other name, just until we settle in."

"Like what"

"Honey... sweetheart..." He kissed her gently. "..Soulmate..."

"Lover... she murmured softly, content to just stand close to him. But then her senses came back.

"Hey! Let's save the sweet talk for the hotel, okay"

"As you wish." Haru drawled.

-

Cattleya hugged her brother tight. "You two have a good time, okay"

"We will sis." Haru returned the hug, and looked at Shuda. "And you look after her, okay? No funny stuff"

Shuda smiled. "You just worry about Elie. We'll be fine."

Musica ran up and hugged Elie and Haru in one swoop. "You guys, take care of each other, okay" Cause I ain't around to save your asses this time." He seemed upset. "And... don't forget about us, okay"

Elie smiled. "We can never forget you Musica... but you gotta promise us you'll marry Melodia."

"Funny. Real funny." Musica deadpanned, before moving back to give Sieg Hart some room. The mage flexed his hands.

"Ready to go"

"Ready Sieg."

Sieg nodded, and moved his hands in coordinated movements, chanting a spell under his breath. An arcane symbol appeared under Haru and Elie, casting a blue glow around them. A white circle of light appeared behind them.

"Bye everyone! See you soon" The married couple cheered. As everyone waved and cheered back. Haru remembered something. "Elie! The bouquet"

"Right" Elie flung her bouquet over the crowd, just as the two faded away, transported by Sieg's spell. The flowers fell into a large crowd of female guests.

Let was confused. "Er.. what's with the flowers"

"Oh, it's an old tradition." Shuda spoke. "They say whoever catches the bride's bouquet is destined to be married."

Musica snorted. "Yeah right. Can you believe people believe in that rubbish..."

"Hamlio" Melodia jumped from the crowd, holding the flowers. "Look Hamlio! I caught it"

Musica paled. He was aware of Let, Shuda and Nagisa grinning evilly at him.

"This does not bode well..."

-

A bellboy, usually standing around looking bored, was anything but as two people materialized in front of the Periall Vista hotel , seemingly out of thin air. He stood rigid in shock, as a silver-haired man and a brunette woman in a white dress appeared just inches from him, suitcases by their side.

"Wow..." Haru and Elie looked in awe at the tall white building in front of them, surrounded by miles of sandy beach and the ocean behind it, dark and langid in the approaching night.

"It looks so much better in real life..." She turned to the bellboy. "Excuse me."

"AHHHHH" The bellboy jumped in fright, landing on his arse.

"Um... could you take our cases to room 2031? We have reservations."

The man seemed to recover. "Er.. um... sure thing." He grabbed the cases. "Er...pleasant trip"

Haru shrugged. "Could have been better. I felt tingly all over."

"Right..." The man ran into the hotel, seeming wanting to get as far away as possible.

"What nice staff." Elie beamed. "Well, let's check in and..."

Suddenly, Haru swept her up into his arms, causing Elie to yelp in surprise. "Haru"

He grinned. "Just doing it properly. It's customary to carry the bride over the threshold."

She giggled and kissed him. "Well, as long as you insist..."

A short elevator ride later, Haru carried Elie gracefully into their room, managing to walk over to the large bed before he playfully fell over, dropping Elie onto the mattress and landing next to her. They bounced for a few seconds, Haru relieved to lie down.

"Man I'm beat... we've been on our feet all day."

"We could have stopped dancing..."

"Stop dancing with you... Not likely.."

Elie gazed around the room. As his gift to them, Ruby had paid for one of the most expensive rooms. The place was filled with lavish furnishings and decorations, one wall taken up with a large table and dining area, the other with large wardrobes and a gigantic TV. It all looked incredible... but it was a bit warm. Not caring to find the air conditioning, She got up and fumbled with the skirt of her wedding dress.

"Does it feel warm to you"

Haru pushed his body up. "Just a bit. I could to with a shower to freshen me up..."

He stopped as he saw Elie. Her skirt had fallen to the ground, leaving her in the strapless bodice, a pair of white panties, and a garter around her leg. A silent gasp escaped his mouth.

She blushed at the sudden attention. "Haru? You okay"

He shuffled closer to her. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are"

"Rather often.." She moved closer, moving her hands to cup his face. "Not that I don't appreciate the comments.."

She touched her lips to his, and he took the oppertunity to wrap his arms around her, and pull her back onto the bed. The kiss got deeper, their hands beginning to touch and roam around each others bodies.

Haru sighed as he stroked Elie's back. His first night as a married man, and his last night as a virgin.

The others had teased him about being the only one to not have made love, always asking him why it was taking so long. Truthfully, Haru couldn't really answer why he'd waited so long. There had been many chances to do so when they were dating. In the end, he decided he was saving himself until a really special occasion, one where he could really show his passion to Elie. Well, that day had come.

His kisses travelled to the tops of her breasts, before returning to claim her mouth. He felt her hands silkily gliding down his side, reaching his trousers. In response, his hands traveled down her belly, to grasp at her panties.

"Okay.. here we go.." He thought, about to pull the panties down her legs.

Except he didn't.

Inexplicably, his body froze. Try as he might, he couldn't will his hands to continue. He looked up at her face. Elie had stopped feeling him, her hands still on his trouser waist.

What was wrong? She was willing, he was wanting... so why weren't they doing it? Fear settled in his stomach. Something was stopping him, and he didn't know what.

"You know... I could really use that shower.." He managed to speak.

She didn't seem to mind the excuse. "Um, sure. You go ahead. She sat up, preparing to change into some nightwear, while Haru nipped into the shower. He immediatly turned on the cold water.

As he cooled down, he thought about what had happened. Why on Earth had he stopped? He had felt the rush of passion when he kissed and touched her, but when it came to doing the deed... nothing? He scoulded himself for being so hesitent. This was his wedding night. He was ready.

Right?

Turning off the water, he stepped out, dried off, and put on a towelling robe. Moving back to the room, he found Elie sitting on the bed. He grinned at the sight of her in her nightie, her knees up to her chest. Could she look any cuter? Or sexier? He took a glance at her smooth legs...

"Hey Haru! I found a great program" She called suddenly. He shook himself out of his trance, and looked at the TV. It was one of those new cooking shows, the one with the loutish chef who yelled 'PUKKA" everytime he completed a dish.

"Didn't know you liked watching this." He remarked.

She smiled at him. "Well, since we're married, I should learn how to cook some more. The stuff Catt-chan taught me is great, but I could do with more recipes."

He sat on the bed next to her. "Okay, but don't think you have to do all the cooking. I want to do my fair share as well."

"Then you'd better watch carefully, you really need to learn."

"Ouch. Harsh." He gave her a playful shove.

They watched the rest of the programme, then a late movie. By the time the movie was finished, Elie was fast asleep against Haru's shoulder. Seeing her nod off, he picked her up, and tucked her under the bed covers.

He watched her, wondering what had happened tonight. They had almost made love, but instead, ended up watching TV and joking about cooking instead. Not exactly the honeymoon night he was expecting.

He touched her cheek gently. In the end, it didn't matter. He was with the woman he loved. That was enough for him.

He quietly joined her under the blanket, and wrapped an arm around her, holding her close.

Besides, they were here a whole week. He probably wasn't feeling up to sex, after a tiring wedding day.

Tomorrow, he believed, would be the day…


	2. Fun in the Sun

Groove Adventure Rave: Tease Me

Rave is copyright of Hiro Mashima, Kodansha and Tokyopop. No infringement is intended.

-

The sun shone through the curtains, lightly warming Elie's arm. She opened her eyes to see Haru asleep next to her, his arms around her waist. She sighed contently. Her first morning as a married woman.

She felt excited and worried all at once. It was her first day as Haru's wife, and she had him all to herself for a week in a beautiful beach hotel. Her idea of paradise. But her mind kept going back to last night. They had almost made love... and then stopped, for no reason. She had felt Haru freeze, and she couldn't bring herself to do it either.

She didn't understand. After her talk with the girls, getting Haru into bed had been on her mind all night. She could hardly wait to touch him all over... so why did she hesitate?

She sighed, thinking maybe it was just nerves. It was no big deal. They had all week to come together.. she kissed his nose, causing his eyes to flash open.

"Hey beautiful.." He murmured, pulling her closer for a kiss on the lips.

"Morning.." She smiled, blushing a bit as he felt his chest brush against hers. He was so damn sexy...

"Hey Elie... He sounded sorry for something. "I er... I'm sorry if last night wasn't more exciting for you."

"We got married. How much more excitement do you want" She laughed.

"Well, uh... I was uh... think you would have liked to uhh.." He shook his head. "I sound like an idiot, right"

She giggled. "It's okay Haru. We were both pretty tired. Besides.. you're cozy to sleep against."

"That's good to know."

Elie lifted herself out of the bed, and sauntered over to the window, allowing Haru to have a nice view of her behind, barely covered by her nightdress.

"So uh..." He leered. "What do you want to do today"

She didn't reply, instead she beckoned him to join her. Getting up, he padded over and looked out the window. A vast, unspoilt beach was laid out in front of them.

"It's gorgeous.." Elie breathed...

"Yeah.." Haru grinned. "Course, there's the lovely lady to complete the scene."

"Where did you get such a silver tongue"

He shrugged. "I keep it handy..." He looked lower down. "Hey! There's a pool down there! You wanna take a swim"

Elie blinked. "There's an entire ocean out there, and you want to swim in a pool"

He just gave a dopey smile. "Well, it'll be warmer. Oceans are cold you know."

She giggled. "Oh alright then. Let me get changed."

She padded past their luggage, grabbing her luggage bag before locking herself in the bathroom. As she fished through the bag for her bikini, she found her mobile phone. Thinking a few friends might want to know if they were okay, she selected a number...

-

The phone by the bed rang, and Let reluctantly picked it up. Reluctantly, because he wanted nothing to disturb the sensual ministrations his wife was performing. "Hello" He replied gruffly.

"Hiiii! Is Julia-chan around"

He smiled. It could only be Elie. "Phone call for you love."

Julia's head appeared from under the covers. Clearly, she was not happy with being interrupted. "Arrgh, some people..." Her expression changed when she heard who it was. "Elie-chan! You and Haru get there okay"

"Oh yeah! The hotel is wonderful..." Elie's voice rattled off. Let lay back, trying to ignore the girl talk.

"So, did you and Haru have a nice night" She smirked.

"Well..."

"Come on! I want every filthy detail"

Elie sighed. "We got in... and went to sleep."

Julia's face sagged. "That's it"

"Well, we were tired... we didn't feel up to it"

"Sheesh, fine..."

"Julia-chan... since you're the expert.. can you give me some hints"

"Hints"

"Yeah, you know, hints. Ways to pleasure him and all that"

Julia sighed. "Elie, you're old enough to figure it out on your own. You have to be with him, talk to him, to truly learn what makes him happy."

"Oh..."

"But..." She grinned evilly. "I will give you one tip."

"What"

"Tease him."

Elie sounded confused. "Tease him... how.."

"You know, flash him some skin, act naughty around him... just do anything to drive him wild. I assure you, the results will be spectacular."

"Oooh, okay"

"You have a good time Elie-chan. Say hello to Haru for me."

"Sure! Thanks for the advice! Byyye"

Julia hung up. "Humph. Those kids sometimes.." She rested her head on Let's chest.

"They haven't commutated yet" Let spoke. "Well, they must have some restraint."

"Or they're just stupid. I mean, how hard can it be to pleasure your wife" She huffed. "Haru is such a dimwit sometimes."

Let patted her head. "Now now, it is their first time. I recall when we first mated, you were extremely nervous, as it was your first time. But you got through it okay.."

Julia raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? YOU were the nervous one! I barely got you to take your clothes off that night."

Let just frowned. "Why don't you just get back to what you were doing"

"Fine" She grinned. "But it's your turn in a minute."

"Take your time..." Let smiled as her head ducked back under the covers.

-

Meanwhile, another call was being made... to the house of Hamlio Musica...

Melodia stepped into the living room, to find Musica collapsed on the couch, still in his suit from the wedding. She couldn't help but giggle, knowing he'd be paying for the large champagne binge he'd had. The phone next to the couch rang, causing him to jerk up as if he'd been stung.

"Agggggghhhh... my head.." He moaned, rubbing his skull.

"I told you to take it easy, but did you listen" She playfully scolded.

He looked at her with pained eyes. "Have a heart babe, I'm dying here." He glanced at the phone. "Get that for me, willya"

She grinned evilly. "We had a deal Hamlio. Whoever's closest to the phone answers it." To mark her point, she took several steps back. Musica scowled and answered the call.

"Musica, you there"

"Haru" His mood brightened. "How's paradise man"

"It's great! Elie-chan and I are about to go swimming."

"Really? Doubt you'd have the energy to swim after last night."

"Yeah.. uh... well, we never really got to do anything"

He blinked. "You what? You mean you didn't"

"I tried, but just couldn't uh... rise to the occasion. We were just tired, that's all."

"For your sake, I hope so." Musica smirked. "Just take it slow man. The hard part, getting the girl, is over and done with. Now you just gotta relax and let the good times roll."

"I hope so... I gotta go. Catch you later man" Haru hung up.

"Haru and Elie having fun" Melodia asked, stepping closer and bending over her boyfriend.

"Not as much fun as they should be.." He rubbed his head again. "Geez this throbs.."

Melodia sighed. "Do you want me to get you an asprin? Or some sort of hangover cure"

Musica simply grabbed her waist, and pulled her on top of him. "I believe I already have one." His mouth began to kiss her throat.

Melodia sighed, trying to resist. "You creep. Sex isn't the answer to everything you know.."

"True.. but it's a damn good way of guessing."

She rolled her eyes, and decided to just go with it. For all his faults, Musica could always entrance her. She wasted no time in removing his shirt...

-

Haru grinned as he surveyed the pool. Large, cool inviting waters, and thanks to getting up at an early time, no one around except him and his wife. He ran to the edge, leaping off and hitting the water in a cannonball.

He swam around, glad that the water was cool, but not freezing cold. "Elie! Hurry, up, the water's great"

"Okay" Elie appeared in view. She was wearing a very, very skimpy bikini, which seemed to have trouble clinging to her body. "Do you like it? It's a new one."

Haru just stared. The water felt a lot warmer all of a sudden.

Elie stepped onto a nearby diving board. "Watch this" She ran forward, sprang off the board, and flew through the air in a fairly decent dive, before hitting the water with a splash.

She broke through the surface, cheering. "Gold medal for Elie Glory! Yay"

Haru applauded her.. then froze when he realized her breasts were bare. "Ah! Elie! Your top"

Elie looked down, seeing her bare chest and her top floating a few feet away. Pre-wedding jitters must have made her lose weight, because it had fitted perfectly before. She was about to cover herself, then stopped. Why? Haru was her husband, he was well entitled to have a look now.

Besides... this was an opportunity to continue what had begun last night. Julia said she should tease him... she smirked.

"Oh Haru.. this feels so nice. That top just felt so tight."

"Really" Haru managed to speak, a bright blush all over his face. Elie swam closer.

"Mmmm.." She pressed her body against his chest. "Feels nice, doesn't it"

Haru shivered in desire. It was a clear invitation, and this time, he wasn't about to waste it.

His hands lifted to settle on her breasts, lightly stroking the soft mounds. He leaned to to capture her lips with his own. As he gently kneaded her breasts, he heard her moan into his mouth. He moved his head down to kiss her throat, then lower down to caress her breasts. Elie gasped in pleasure, her hands grasping Haru's hair.

Haru moved lower down, his head going underwater. He was grateful he was good at holding his breath. His hands moved to touch her bum, while his lips brushed against her belly. Despite the now tepid water, she felt warm all over.

Elie couldn't resist any longer. Taking a deep breath, she sank under the water, meeting Haru at eye level. The two kissed again, Haru breathing into her, his hands caressing her breasts and back. The two floated just under the surface.

Haru mentally sighed. Never before had he felt so pleasured. His head moved to kiss her neck..

Then he saw them. Several shapes in the water, looking like disembodied heads, staring at them. Panic, he leapt upward, knocking Elie back. He took deep breaths as he broke the water's surface.

"Haru" Elie got up, very angry. "What the hell are you doing"

He gasped for air. "I... I saw... faces"

She blinked. "Faces"

"Yeah" He ducked under the water again. Elie waited, tapping her fingers until he came up again.

"Elie-chan, I swear, I saw these.. faces staring in the water. Like something out of a horror novel."

Elie sighed. "Haru, was I doing something wrong? Cause this just sounds like an excuse to not... do it.."

"I know what I saw" Haru said firmly. He sighed as he saw Elie's crestfallen face. "But you're right. I'm sorry."

She hugged him. "It's okay. I wasn't sure I wanted to do it in a pool anyway."

"Yeah.. could you imagine if somebody saw us"

They laughed a little. "Totally embarrassing"

Elie reached down to grab her bikini top. "Come on. Let's get some breakfast, then we'll see what to do today."

-

Some time later, the two found the hotel restaurant, oddly situated in the basement. Not that they cared, as they ordered a full breakfast with the works just minutes within entering. Haru was looking at the brochure as he ate his eggs.

"Wow! You can actually hire a boat and go deep sea fishing."

Elie gave him a look. "You go fishing all the time back home."

"Yeah, but never deep sea fishing. It says there are fish that weigh over 50 pounds. I gotta try and catch one. The guys will never believe it."

She smiled. Trust Haru to get excited over something as dull as fishing. It was then she noticed something. Several people in the restaurant were staring at them, all with cheeky grins on their faces.

"You want to come with me" Haru asked. "It should be a nice boat ride."

"No thanks. I'll just hang out at the casino. You have fun, okay" Elie then saw more people staring, some giving wolf whistles. "H..Haru.. everyone is staring at us."

He looked around. "Yeah..."

"It's creepy."

"They're probably just aware we're newlyweds." He touched her hand to comfort her. "Why don't I get us some more drinks"

He walked over to the bar, aware that everyone was looking at him. Some men appeared to be giving him the thumbs up, or some kind of congratulatory hand signal. Was everyone here that friendly?

"Two more orange drinks please." He requested. The bartender grinned widely on seeing him.

"Hey man, it's you"

"Er, yeah."

"Awesome stuff back there man"

Haru decided he didn't want to know what the guy was on about. He was about to leave with the drinks, when he noticed something on the wall next to the bar. It looked like a large fishtank, set into the wall, filled with water but no fish.

"Hey, that's a nice fishtank you got there. But uh... where are the fish"

The bartender snickered. "That ain't a fishtank man. It's the swimming pool"

To prove his point, a swimmer darted through the 'fishtank'. Haru cringed as he looked around, everyone cheering him on. Except Elie, who was now hiding under the table.

"_Well, that explains the faces I saw.."_ He gave a weak wave to his new-found fans.

-

Some time later, Haru lounged in a chair on the deck of a large fishing boat, his line out in the water. He'd caught two huge fish already, and was hoping to catch a bigger one.

But he could hardly concentrate. As he stared out at the water, he kept thinking back to what had happened in the pool. True, he had been spooked, but was what Elie saying true? Was he looking for an excuse to not do it?

He couldn't think why. Even during the early days of the Rave quest, when they were merely friends, he had looked at her occasionally with a healthy bit of lust. Her's was the body of dreams, perfectly formed, and to quote Musica, 'with a butt you could eat your dinner off'.

So why was he so nervous about making love? He was all primed to take her, but again, he'd felt nervous as they approached the moment. He felt, even without his scare, he would have stopped. But why?

He could picture her in the hotel casino now. Wearing a top made to expose as much cleavage as was acceptable.. a sarong skirt, cut to reveal her long legs and thighs.. her hair shining in the sun, her bright eyes.. he could stare into them, as he softly caressed her skin... kissed her curves.. tasted every centimeter of her body..

He shook his head. "_I must be in love. I can never get her out of my head_." He laid back in his chair, trying to relax. "_Maybe I'm thinking too hard about this. Just forget about sex for a while. I can think about it when I get back, but for now_..." He closed his eyes, deciding to nod off..

"Oh my God! It's huge" A female voice yelled out. Haru ignored it.

"It's a big one! It must be six feet long" It called again. This time, Haru couldn't ignore.

"It keeps wriggling! I can't get it in" Rather inappropriate thoughts came to his mind.

"Mmm! This one will be so tasty"

He had enough, and got to his feet to locate the voice. He found a woman in a sunhat on the other side of the boat, struggling to reel in a large fish with her rod.

"Hey, do you mind? I'm trying to rest"

The woman turned to him, revealing a slim face framed by purple hair. Her lavender eyes widened in shock. "Haru"

He blinked. "Belnika"

It was his old friend Belnika, one of the many people who had helped him in the fight against Demon Card. When they had met, Belnika was a prisoner of the evil Hardner, who had trapped her in experiments to transform her into a magic user to use in his plans. Haru had managed to save her, and she had followed him and the gang all the way to the final battle against Lucia. Afterwards, she had gone off to start a new life.

"Haru" She hugged him hard. "I can't believe it"

"Yeah, we haven't seen you in ages." He could remember the time he's had a very slight crush on her, before realizing his feelings for Elie.

"It's so good to see you! I've always been wondering what you and the others were doing. Are you and Elie finally together"

"You bet we are." Haru held up his hand. "We're on our honeymoon."

Belnika almost collapsed. "That... that is so bizarre! I'm on my honeymoon too" She lifted her hand to reveal a wedding ring.

"Wow.." Haru smiled. "Congratulations! Well, guess that explains why we never saw you at our wedding."

"I know. I'm sorry I couldn't come, but it was all so sudden. I'd been dating him for several months after the final battle, and out of the blue, he asked me to marry him." Her eyes had a starry look. "Oh, it was just so romantic. We found the nearest church, got married, and we had the most incredible night under the stars. Then we decided to come here for the honeymoon, about two days ago."

Haru was glad she was so happy. After all she had gone through to help the gang, she deserved it.

"So, this guy you married..."

She clapsed her hands. "Oh yes. He's almost perfect. He's handsome, smart, a little vain, but just so lovely. He had a bad past, and he really wants to make up for it. He looks after me, treats me... and he's rather adventurous. He's gotten to try all these new things..." She had a mischevious grin. "Yesterday, I dabbled in... public nudity."

She sniggered, while Haru stared in confusion. "Wha? Nudity"

"Yep" She pointed out at a distant part of the coast. "We found a little cave out there, and actually sunbathed in the nude. It felt so... liberating. And rather saucy too..."

Haru's mind was reeling with the image of a naked Belnika, which in turn, conjured up a naked Elie. He turned away, remembering his current problem.

"...we spent all morning out there, he's got more stamina than I know what to do with..." Belnik

a noticed his look. "Oh, I'm not upsetting you, am I"

He looked back. "Nah. I'm just think about.. a problem I have."

Belnika's smile faded. "Is something wrong between you and Elie"

"Well, it's..." Haru cringed. What was he doing telling her that couldn't pleasure his wife?

Then again, another opinion might be helpful.

"Okay, when you married your guy, did you two have problems... uhh... you know..."

She was confused. "Not really. It was a small ceremony.."

"I mean afterwards... you know..." Haru was now a fine tomato shade. "When you... er.. did it."

She blinked, then gasped as she understood. "Oooh. It"

"Yeah.."

"Well, I was nervous... but he was there, holding me tight, and it felt so good.. He touched me in places.."

He held up a hand. "Okay okay, spare the details! I just... so you didn't hesitate, or stop"

She smiled. "I was with the man I love. Why should I stop"

Haru stared at his feet. "Then why did I stop last night? We could have... but we didn't.. I love Elie, but why can't I.."

Belnika put a comforting arm around him. "Haru, your love has nothing to do with it. Back in the day, it was obvious how much you loved her. Just cause you can't.. perform.. doesn't mean you love her any less."

"Then why can't I do this for her"

"You can't expect to jump right in. You have to wait.."

"For the right time, yeah yeah." Haru finished. "But I don't want to wait. Every time I see her, I go crazy, but I can't do a thing about it."

Belnika thought for a second. "Tell you what. Let's turn the boat around and head back. We'll meet Elie, and who knows? Maybe you'll feel ready. Plus, you can meet my husband."

Haru managed a smile. "That sounds alright. I gotta tell you... your husband is a lucky guy."

She blushed. "I'm the lucky one.."

-

Back on land, Elie was busying herself with her favourite vice, blackjack. She laid down her cards for the dealer to see.

"21! Madam wins again"

She sighed as a huge pile of chips was pushed her way. Normally a big win would excite her, bot she couldn't stop thinking about Haru.

Okay, so he had genuinely been spooked when they were in the pool, but why was he so nervous about making love? It was hardly something to be scared off. Just about all the others in the gang had done it. Musica would make one lewd joke about them a day. Sex wasn't exactly taboo to them. So why wouldn't Haru make his move?

She looked down at herself. By her standards, she was fairly good looking. But when Haru described her, he'd go on as if he was standing before some etherial goddess. He'd go over board, but he always made her feel beautiful.

"_But.. there must be something wrong with me, if he doesn't_..." She shook her head. "_Of course he loves you. You just married him, moron_" She sighed. "_Maybe I'm thinking too much about this. I just need to take my mind away from nookie, and have a good time.._." She prepared to deal her cards again...

"I can't get it in the slot" A haughty voice yelled. Elie jumped.

"I keep trying. It goes in and out, in and out, but I get no reaction"

Elie blushed. The man's words sounded a bit too familiar.

"Too small? Of course it's not too small! It's a perfect fit! Do you suggest I find something bigger"

Elie crossed her legs, and looked over for the source of the voice. She spotted a thin man, clad in a loud coloured shirt and shorts, shouting at a casino worker.

"I'm sorry sir, it must be out of order..."

"Out of order! Look here my good man, I paid good money to visit these facilities, and so far, this place hasn't impressed me. If it wasn't for that beautiful beach outside, I would have left this...dump ages ago."

Elie gasped. Only one person could say 'beautiful' in that fey tone. She moved closer to the man. "Iulius"

The man turned, revealing his rather effeminate face. It was indeed Iulius, one of the former generals of Demon Card. Thankfully though, after the organization had kicked him out, he had decided to change sides, and joined Haru's group. He'd managed to join them all the way to the final battle, but hadn't been seen since.

"Well I'll be damned" He grasped Elie in a big hug. "How delightful to see you again"

"Yeah.." She smiled. "I haven't seen you in ages. Where have you been"

"Oh, travelling around, merely slumming it... life is a bit slower now Demon Card is gone, but at least I now have time to concentrate on my singing career and other pursuits."

Elie cringed slightly. She could remember too many times in the past when Iulius had shown off his singing prowess. Or lack of it.

"So, you've come to soak in the sun too Elie-chan. Any of our old pals with you"

"Just Haru. In fact, this is our honeymoon." She showed off her ring."

"Good lord! He finally got a spine and hooked up with you" Iulius was genuinely shocked.

Elie scowled. "Hey! Haru was just a bit shy, that's all"

"Well, I'm happy for you. It's about time you two got together. Speaking of which... you're not the only ones." He held up his hand to show a gold ring.

Elie gasped. "No way! You're married" It sounded remarkable. Back in the day, Iulius had been the world's biggest flirt. Men, women, he'd flirt with anyone. To imagine him settling down with anyone seemed impossible.

Iulius smiled proudly. "Yes, as off a few days ago. Ah, I never thought I would walk up the aisle, but my girl... once I realized she was the one, we rushed to the nearest chapel. It was a rush job... I think the minister was just some casino worker moonlighting... but when you're in love, those things don't matter."

"Wow, fast wedding."

"Indeed, and we rushed over here the same night." He had a dopey smile on his face. She thought it was nice to see her former enemy happy over something that wasn't evil.

"I tell you, this girl has changed my life. We're utterly different, yet so compatible. And I tell you, the things she can do in bed..." He stopped. "Oh dear, better keep that private."

Elie sighed at the mention of sex. The last thing she wanted to hear.

"Seems you're having a better time than me..."

Iulius looked concerned. "What's the matter? Haru misbehaving already"

She swallowed, nervous about discussing a sensitive matter with Iulius of all people. But maybe a new insight would help.

"You see... when we came here, I was all excited about me and Haru... you know... getting jiggy.." She blushed, and Iulius nodded in understanding. "But for some reason... Haru just can't do it. Whenever we try, he just stops..."

"My God" Iulius yelped. "The poor lad! Struck down in the prime of his life"

Elie rolled her eyes. "He gets aroused... down there you twit! What I mean is, he just stops before we... you know."

"Oh..."

"I just don't get it. The first night, he was so excited... now I'm not sure if he wants to do it or not.." Her eyes closed. "If he wants to be with me.."

Iulius patted her shoulder. "None of that. I'm sure Haru is meaning to do something. Perhaps he's waiting for a special occasion..."

"It's our honeymoon! How much more special can you get"

"Well, maybe he's planning some elaborate dinner for you.." He shrugged. "The point is, you just have to be patient. I mean, me and the missus had a few teething problems at the start, but if you just work together, you can get over it."

She flashed a small smile. "I hope so. Cause I have to tell you..." She leaned closer. "I'm going crazy. I took my top off in the pool for him."

Iulius blinked. "Wait.. you're the 'Flirty Flashers' everyone keeps talking about"

She blushed. Just how many people had seen them in that pool...

"Elie-chan" She turned to see Haru walking over. She ran to him, grasping him in a hug.

"Hey sweetie" She kissed him. "Have a good trip."

"Yeah, and you'll never guess who I met..." He pointed behind him, where Belnika was standing, a wide grin on her face.

"Belnika-chan" Elie rushed over to hug her old friend. "It's you! Where have you been"

"Getting married. Oh it's so good to see you again.."

Elie gasped. "You.. you're married too"

Belnika nodded, then spotted Iulius nearby. "Yeah.. and here's the lucky guy. Hi darling."

"Muffin..."

Haru and Elie nearly collapsed as Iulius and Belnika came together in a deep kiss, which lasted for several minutes. The finally parted, flashing smiles at their friends.

Haru found his voice. "You...married... HIM"

"Oh don't sound so shocked Haru. Opposites attract you know." Belnika laughed.

"Yeah, but you and Iulius... it just seems so weird."

"Coming from a guy whose sister fell in love with Bakuen no Shuda" Iulius asked.

"Good point."

Iulius wrapped a hand around Belnika's waist. "Yes, I felt we weren't meant for each other as well, but..."

"Here we are" Belnika finished.

Haru had to admit, odd as it was, the two did look happy.

"I say, we have a session booked at the sauna here. Why don't you two join us and we'll fill you in."

Elie nodded. "Sounds good. I've never been in a sauna before."

"Oh you're missing out! It's a wonderful way to relax."

Belnika giggled. "We've been finding lots of things to do here..." She and Iulius flashed knowing grins at each other.

"Yes... we've been having lots of fun in the sun.."

Elie smirked. "Well, as long as you keep your clothes on. I hear that the fishermen around here like to take pictures of nudists."

Iulius and Belnika paled. "Er.. they do"

"Yeah, I heard it from a few people in the casino. They post the pics in the bait shop as the 'catch of the day'."

The newlyweds looked very nervous. "Er... why don't you and Haru meet us in the spa." Iulius took his wife's hand. "We'll meet you in a bit. We just have to see a man about... fish."

They met a fast exit, leaving a bemused Haru and Elie.

"Man, who would have thought he'd settle down.."

Elie smiled. "Stranger things have happened. Still, they look happy.."

She felt Haru take her hand in his, and looked to see him stare at her tenderly.

"You ought to be that happy. And so far, I don't think I've don't think I've done very well."

She smiled. No doubt he was feeling guilty about earlier in the pool. "Haru, it's wasn't your fault.."

"I know. But I want to make up for it." He kissed her hand. "Let's get into that sauna, and see where the mood takes us."

Elie blinked. "You're not suggesting..." She caught a wicked grin on Haru's face. "My, you have gotten bold."

"Shows you how much I want this.." He pulled her closer. "If you feel up to it.."

She kissed his nose. "Try and stop me."

-

Several minutes later, Haru was sitting in the sauna, feeling overwhelmed by the heat. Even in just a towel, this place was roasting.

"Are you sure we can't just crack open a window" He whined.

Iulius stepped over, seemingly oblivious to the heat. "Oh do stop complaining Haru. It feels lovely once you get used to it. It's invigorating, and healthy too. You can feel those excess pounds just melting away."

At that point, Iulius's towel chose that moment to slip down his waist, revealing his rear end. Haru blocked his eyes.

"Dude! I don't wanna see that"

Loud giggling could be heard from the other side of the room. He opened his eyes to see Elie and Belnika, laughing as Iulius re-tied his towel, before resuming their conversation.

At least there was one good thing about this sauna. It gave his wife, and her friend a very alluring appearance. Their hair, golden brown and light purple, hung down in limp strands around their faces. Their skin shone with a light sheen of sweat, evident on their long legs. He focused on Elie, a naughty smirk on his face on seeing how such skin her towel revealed.

He wanted her. Right now.

Belnika sighed and stood up. "Well, I'm off to the steam room. Coming darling"

"Steam room? You mean it gets even hotter" Haru gaped.

"The hotter the better. Coming" Iulius asked.

"Er.. I think Elie and me will stay here a bit longer."

"Suit yourself." Iulius and Belnika walked through an adjoining door into the steam room.

Haru moved over to Elie. "Alone at last..." He took her in his arms, kissing her deeply.

It didn't take long for Elie to strip off her towel, lay down on the floor, and pull Haru on top of her. She was surprised as Haru aggressively kissed her, his hands roaming all over her body. It felt pleasant, but not exactly like Haru.

She grasped his hands. "Hey.." He looked into her eyes. "Take it easy, there's no rush..."

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, couldn't stop myself.." He kissed her throat, a gentle caress. "You're so beautiful..."

Elie closed her eyes, letting herself go as Haru touched and kissed her, his hands gliding around her belly and breasts. She felt delightful, tingling with pleasure, and waited for the moment for Haru to finally take her and show her true pleasure.

She waited. And waited.

She looked up to see Haru, motionless on his hands and knees above her, a nervous look on his face.

"Haru? What's wrong" She couldn't help but sound impatient.

"I... I don't know..." He trembled.

She glared. "Well, aren't you going to..."

"Yeah, of course.." Haru steeled himself, and attempted to move against her. But he remained frozen.

"Haru... come on.. please, what's wrong" Elie pleaded, wondering if she had done something wrong.

"I er... I was thinking... someone might come in and see us." Haru managed to say.

"Oh..." Elie blushed. "It is a bit public here.."

Haru looked at the steam room door. "We could try in there, we'd be hidden in the steam." He got to his feet. "I'll make sure it's okay, then you come in."

"I'll be waiting.." She spoke softly. Haru cast one look over her body, before entering the room.

Inside, it was thick with steam. He could barely see more than a few feet ahead. Treading through the room, he finally found a bench, and sat down.

He sighed. What was wrong with him? The perfect opportunity, and he'd blown it again. Her body under his, had felt so perfect, so why had he stopped again?

Had he been too forward? Had the heat sapped his strength? Suggestions rattled through his head, followed by a sense of guilt that he'd let the woman he loved down again.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, and was about to move, when they began to gently massage his neck.

He calmed down, feeling relaxed under the soothing motions. How nice of Elie to do this for him.

"Mmmm.." He sighed, feeling his past tension flowing away...

After a few minutes, Elie walked into the room to find Haru. Stumbling through the steam, she had only one thought on her mind: Grab Haru and screw his brains out.

She had waited all day for this. She was certain she had done nothing wrong. Haru was stalling for some reason, and she would make sure he would get over this problem of his and start enjoying sex.

She spotted a human shape in the mist, with what looked like spiky hair. Grinning, she crept up Haru, then grabbed his shoulders, spun him around, and kissed him hard.

Her lips pressed hard into his, but then she noticed. Haru's lips weren't this soft. And his face wasn't this slender.

And his hair wasn't purple.

She moved back, realizing in horror she'd grabbed the wrong person.

"Elie-chan!"

"Belnika!"

Haru felt his courage returning. This time he'd show Elie what she had been waiting for. Grabbing Elie's hands, he pulled her forward and onto her lap. He noticed she felt heavier than before..

"Oh Elie..." He breathed, moving in for the kiss.

"Nika-chan" A male voice replied.

Haru then realized Iulius was sitting on his lap.

Seconds later, a loud scream was heard through the entire coast.


	3. All Wet

Groove Adventure Rave: Tease Me

Rave is copyright of Hiro Mashima, Kodansha and Tokyopop. No infringement is intended.

-

A faint ray of light filtered through the room's window blinds, indicating daybreak had come. Haru watched as the dim light shone on Elie, sleeping peacefully. He had gotten up early this morning, and had spent the last few minutes just watching her sleep.

It was quiet moments like this that he found himself grateful for how his life had turned out. He could think of loads of incidents when he had almost lost Elie for good. But somehow, either by fate or luck, he was forever linked to this wonderful girl. And it felt terrible that he couldn't make her happy, at the time she deserved it most. He would have done so if he hadn't been so chicken. Instead, she'd kissed another girl by accident, and he'd ended up with a guy on his lap. He shook his head, trying to forget the incident in the sauna. Although the image of Elie and Belnika kissing was rather saucy…

He focused, getting up to dress in slacks and a shirt. After re-reading the hotel brochure, he had a plan to finally make love to Elie, and this time, it had to work. He'd messed up three times before, it would have to work now. The law of averages was on his side.

He bent over to kiss her cheek, then quietly padded out of the room.

He'd only gotten halfway down the corridor however, when Iulius appeared from out of nowhere.

"Haru! Thank God I found you! I've been going crazy!"

"Er yeah…" Haru mentally cringed at the thought of last night's misunderstanding.

"I know I've been avoiding you, but I have to tell you, last night was a total mistake! Really! I've changed! I'm not a philandering flirt anymore! I love Belnika!" Iulius wailed.

Haru held his hands up. "Iulius, relax! I know it was an accident. Trust me, nothing was implied."

"Well, I still feel awful about it. I mean, if you and Belnika didn't have the same size shoulders, I would never have gotten you mixed up."

Haru blinked. "What… I do not have shoulders like a girl!"

Iulius shrugged. "Well, it's either that, or Nika-chan has been working out.. and somehow, the former is a bit more plausible…

"Look, let's just forget it, okay? I have to go and get things ready."

Iulius was intrigued. "Oh really? What titillating secret do you have planned for Elie?"

Haru held up the brochure. "I'm gonna hire a boat, and take her out for a cruise around the small islands around here. It'll be just her and me, no distractions."

"Ingenious! Wish I'd thought of it." Iulius grinned. "Plus, it's a good day to go out. I read earlier that the weather will be perfect today, so you can't fail."

"I hope not. I haven't done well so far." Haru sighed.

"Keep the faith my friend, and you'll… 'come' through, so to speak."

He rubbed his hands. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see my wife. She's been a bit distant since yesterday… I'll be down the hall if you need me." Iulius ran off.

It was about fifteen minutes later when Haru crept back into the room, sitting gently back on the bed. Elie felt his presence, and opened her eyes to greet him.

"Hi…" She shuffled closer, her arms wrapping around his waist. "Where did you go?"

He faked innocence. "Er.. I haven't gone anywhere."

"You did! I know you went out for something. What did you get?" She pouted.

"How did you know I was gone? You were asleep."

She smiled. "Whenever you go away… I always feel a bit lonely. Even in my sleep."

He held up the boat passes he had purchased. "Well, don't worry, I'll keep you company. I'll have to, we'll be the only people on this boat I rented."

Elie pushed herself up, squealing with happiness. "A boat? Oh that is so cool! It's a speedboat, right?"

He smiled and kissed her. "You can see for yourself, we're going in an hour."

"Alright!" Elie hugged Haru tight. Then a look of concern crossed her face. "Wait, before we go, I should talk to Belnika. I'm still embarrassed about what happened yesterday, but I never apologized…"

"She knows it was an accident. I wouldn't bother her."

Elie eyed him suspiciously. "Says you. I bet you're turned on at the thought of me and her kissing."

"No.." Haru shifted. "Well…. Maybe just a little."

Elie grinned. "If I hadn't found you and Iulius so funny, I'd whack you for that…" She sighed. "But still, I should talk to her, see if she's alright…"

Suddenly, a shrill cry was heard from a distance.

"Oh Iulius! Yes! Yes!"

Haru shook his head. "See? She's forgotten all about it."

-

Musica was busy preparing lunch for himself and Melodia when the phone rang in the living room. He waited for Melodia to get it, then remembered she was upstairs.

"Stupid phone rule…" Cleaning his hands with a cloth, he walked over and answered the phone. "Yeah, Musica."

"Hi Musica. You okay to talk?"

"Haru! Something wrong up there?"

"Not really…but I could use some advice. I'm about to take Elie out on a boat trip… I think I'm finally about to take this marriage to the next step…

Musica gaped. "You STILL haven't shagged her yet? Man Haru, you're starting to scare me now."

"I know, I keep freezing up just before… look, could you give me a tip to relax? I think I keep stopping because I'm too tense?"

"Tense? You?" Musica rolled his eyes. "I dunno… just get her drunk."

"What! I'm not getting Elie-chan drunk just for sex!"

"Not that drunk, just a little. Both of you should have some wine or something, just to relax you."

"Hmm… I guess that could work. Thanks pal."

"This better be the last time though. You should figure this stuff out for yourself."

"Whatever.. Oh, I also ran into Iulius here. He's on his honeymoon too, He wanted me to tell you hello."

"What! That fruit got married?" Musica laughed. "What crazy, half-blind floozy would marry him?"

"He married Belnika."

Musica blinked in surprise. "Well… good for her. Catch you later."

He hung up, still astounded at the last revelation, and turned round to see Melodia, looking at him with disapproval.

"Shame on you Hamlio. Telling Haru to get Elie-chan drunk."

"It was a suggestion. I know Haru, he'll do what he thinks is best." He sat down on the couch. "I don't what's more unbelievable. Haru and Elie incapable of doing the deed, or Iulius and Belnika getting married."

"Iulius?" Melodia settled next to him. "Wasn't he that strange man who pranced through Punk Street half naked during the big victory party for Haru?"

"Yeah, a fine example of the dangers of heavy drinking." He leaned back, one arm winding behind Melodia's shoulders. "And now he's married. Who'd have thought, huh?"

"I guess you never do… until you decide to…" She spoke softly, snuggling next to him. "Haru, Mr Let, Mr Shuda in a few weeks… I even heard that famous actress, Rosa, is gonna marry that director guy she likes so much…"

Musica wondered why she was talking about marriage so much. Somehow, he knew an argument would be brewing. Whether he could come out unscathed was uncertain.

"What's with all the weddings on the brain?"

"Hamlio…" She sounded serious now. "I really don't see… why we just don't get married. Everyone else has."

Musica sat bolt upright. "Hey, pull over! Just cause everyone else has, doesn't mean we should jump on the bandwagon."

"But we've been together for ages now. We love each other.." She suddenly looked very vulnerable. "You do love me… right?"

He gently touched her cheek. "Of course I do. I just don't see the point of complicating things."

"What's so complicated? We'll still be together, but we'll be husband and wife."

"If that's the case, then what's the point? Our lives are fine the way they are, why bother with a license?"

"Because…" She paused, remaining still except for her hands, which took hold of his right hand and pressed it to her chest. "…because we could have so much more."

He wasn't convinced. "More what? What more can I give you? You've got my heart in your hands."

"I'm not sure… we've have to be truly together to find it."

Musica rolled his eyes. "Man you are cryptic sometimes. Look, our relationship is fine. You know it and I know it. There's no point in messing it up with marriage."

"So… you're scared then."

He glared at her. "I'm not scared. I just don't see the point. End of discussion."

She sighed, and got up off the couch, her eyes avoiding him. "You know, lots of people thought I should forget about you when you left to find Silver Ray. They said there was no point in waiting for you to come back. I kinda agreed. The point was never clear… until you came back."

She walked off back upstairs. Musica sat, feeling confused.

For once, he had won an argument with her. So why didn't he feel victorious?

Maybe… maybe he was missing the point..

-

Elie watched from the dock as Haru ran around the small yacht he had rented, dragging ropes and trying to get the sails upright. As he comically fell over some loose rope, Elie decided to give Julia a call. She rang the number on her mobile phone.

"Elie!" Julia replied. "How are you? Gotten any closer to undressing our great Rave Master?"

"Almost… Haru is taking me on a little cruise in a boat. In a few minutes, it'll be just the two of us, all alone. We'll definitely do it for sure."

Julia was confused. "He still hasn't taken you? What's he waiting for?"

"I don't know. I don't know if its nerves, or if something's wrong with him… Maybe there's something wrong with me…"

"Don't start thinking like that! Just tell Haru to get his ass in gear and his act together."

Elie nodded. "Yeah, he should. But to be fair, last night, there was a little incident that put us off.." She gave a small laugh.

"Really? What happened?"

"Oh no, I'm not telling you…"

"Elie-chan!" She turned to see Belnika running up to her, carrying a large chiller box. "I need to talk to you!"

"Oh um.. sure.." Elie was still feeling uncomfortable about last night.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I could imagine I embarrassed you when I kissed you yesterday."

Elie blushed. "Oh well…"

"What the… Belnika? You kissed Elie!"

The girls jumped when they realized Julia was still on the phone.

"Er.. Hi Julia."

"Oh my God! Wait till I tell Let about this! It'll blow his mind!"

Elie hung up, a scowl on her face. Belnika looked mortified.

"I'm so sorry Elie-chan. I never meant.."

"It's okay. It's forgotten. We shouldn't let something like that come between us."

"Yeah.." Belnika tittered. "It was just a silly little kiss.."

The two girls blushed simultaneously.

"But it did feel kinda nice…" Elie breathed.

"A little.." Belnika sighed. "But no offence, but I think Iulius is better."

"Yeah.. Haru's good with his tongue.."

The two laughed, both feeling relieved any awkwardness between them was gone.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. Oh!" Belnika held up the chiller box. "Iulius and I bought this for you two. Call it a late wedding gift."

"Ooh, thank you."

"But don't open it until you get out to sea…" She winked. "I think you'll find it useful.."

"Okay…" Elie smiled, wondering if she would be able to use this gift while she was 'busy' with Haru.

"Hey Elie-chan, we ready to go!" Haru walked up. "Oh, hi Belnika."

Elie frowned as Haru looked at her, then Belnika, then alternating between the two.

"Haru, get that image of us out of your head!"

He sighed. "Yes dear."

-

A few minutes later, Belnika watched as Haru steered the boat away from the dock, and waved at Elie as they sailed away. She watched until the boat was a speck on the horizon. Hopefully, Haru and Elie would get the happiness they had been waiting for. She turned to find Iulius standing nearby.

"The two lovebirds get their care package okay?"

She nodded. "I hope it works"

"Of course it will work. It's how I got you, right?"

She laughed. "If you think I'm easily snared by being stuffed with treats, you're very mistaken."

He smiled. "Well, how did I snare you then? Just remind me, in case I have to woo you all over again."

"No fear of that…" She stepped closer, her arms reaching around his waist. "I'm yours forever.." She stepped on tiptoe to kiss him. "… and all day. What would you like to do?"

"Oh, I can think of many things.." He leered. "But first, we'll need some energy. Let's get breakfast."

"Energy for what?"

He only flashed a cunning smile as he led her to a nearby café. They settled down, as Iulius spotted a waiter running toward them.

"Ah, Garcon, I would like some eggs benedict.." But the man ignored them and ran on.

"How rude!" Iulius spat. He clicked his fingers to get some service. But no one came.

"What stupid dining place is this? It's got no staff!"

Belnika noticed that lots of people were leaving the beach and docks, and running back to the hotel or into the nearest building. "What's going on?"

A hotel worker approached them. "Sir, madam, I have to ask you to come with me."

Iulius was indignant. "Do you mind? We're trying to eat here."

"Is something happening?" Belnika asked.

"Just the huge storm that's coming in from the north. It's going to be pretty strong, so we're getting everyone to shelter."

"Now hold on! What storm? No one said anything about a storm." Iulius demanded.

"It was reported this morning."

"I think not." He pulled a newspaper from his pocket. "This weather report said today would be perfect."

The worker peered closer. "Sir, that's yesterday's paper. Today's paper reported the storm."

"It did?" Iulius blinked in shock. He looked at Belnika. The realization was on her face as well as his.

"Oh bloody hell!" He jumped up and ran for the docks. "Haru! Elie!"

-

Elie stood on the front deck, looking all around her. The coast was now just a mark in the distance, the only surroundings were crystal blue waters, contrasted by a blue sky and white clouds. It was almost silent, the only sound the lapping of the waves. She gently sat down, feeling so at peace.

"Okay, we're anchored." Haru walked up, wiping his sweaty brow. Elie gazed longingly at him. He'd chosen to change into shorts and a loose shirt, left unbuttoned to reveal his tanned chest. She shivered as his muscles flexed, anticipating the moment when she would be able to run her hands all over them….

Haru noticed the chiller box Elie had brought on board. "So, what's that?"

She bent down to open it. "Belnika said it was a gift… wow!"

The two peered inside the box. Inside were several small dishes, filled with various culinary delights which made the two suddenly very hungry. Strawberries with a bowl of cream, chilled oysters, chocolate mousse, and other small delights. In a small chilled bucket, a bottle of champagne sat with two slim glasses.

"Oh man…" Haru grinned, eager to tuck in. He spotted a small letter attached to the bottle, and opened it.

_"Dear Haru and Elie_

_Sorry, we missed the wedding, but at least we can spice up the honeymoon. You've been good friends when we needed them the most, and this is a small token of our appreciation. Congratulations, and have a beautiful marriage._

_Iulius__ and Belnika"_

"Aww, that's so nice of them." Elie cooed. She popped an oyster into her mouth. "Oh, these are so delicious. This is a better gift than the one Shuda gave us."

"I think a lot of things beat out a blender…" Haru mused. He looked at the note again, noticing a postscript.

_"P.S. If case you haven't figured it out, each dish is an aphrodisiac. We expect you won't be leaving the boat anytime soon…"_

Elie glanced at the note, a clueless expression on her face. "What the heck kind of word is that?"

Haru looked her over and smiled. "Anyone tell you how cute you look when you're confused?"

"Haruuuuu! What does it mean?"

"Well, apparently…" He grinned wider. "This food is supposed to boost your sexual feelings and emotions."

She smiled back, understanding. "So… if we eat this, we'll become sexier?"

"I don't think it works quite like that.." Before he could finish, Elie stuffed some mousse into his mouth.

"Eat up Haru! We don't have all day."

The two sat down together to share from the basket, chatting idly about this and that, and simply enjoying the weather. Both had the notion of getting closer to one another, but for now, they simply wanted to relax together.

Sometime later, Elie felt a bit lightheaded. She saw that dark clouds had now drifted into the sky, but was more interested in the sight of Haru. His shirt had long since been removed, and his toned abs were on display. She giggled. Haru had always charmed her with his kindness and heart… but it helped to remind her that he was damn good looking too.

She shuffled closer, her arms wrapping around his neck. "Harrruuu… I think this food is working.."

He looked at his, and she could see his eyes watching her with desire. "Yeah… must be the champagne…"

She kissed him, gently at first, then pressing harder as he leaned backward, her body settling on top of his. Her hands traveled downwards, stroking his sides and chest. She closed her eyes, surrendering to the feel of his body against hers.

She felt him hold her arms, and gently turn her on her back. His lips moved to caress her neck, while his hands swiftly unfastened her sarong skirt. She shivered as he pulled the material down her legs, feeling his fingers graze her skin.

As he pulled off her bikini top, she grabbed the waistband of his shorts, pulling them down sharply.

Haru sighed deeply as he felt Elie's hands caress his naked skin. He leaned his head in to savor her, tasting her with his tongue. His head moved lower to nuzzle her breasts, causing her to moan. His hands continued to stroke, her cries becoming louder.

"_Enough messing around…" _He raised above her. "_Here we go"_

He moved to enter her…

And froze.

"_No!_" He willed his body to make the final move, but it refused to obey him. He looked down at Elie, her face changing from euphoric, to confused, then settling on hurt.

"Haru… please.."

He trembled. "I can't." He moved away, sitting next to her legs. "I don't know why, but I can't"

She got up and scowled. "Haru, give me one good reason why you won't do this."

"I don't know! I just.. can't!"

"If you don't want to be with me, just say so."

"Of course I do! I want to do this!" He stared into her eyes, the bright amber now blazing. "I love you."

"Well, you've got a funny way of showing it!"

He glared at her, angry at the comment. "Oh, so the only way I can prove my love is sex?"

"No but.." She grit her teeth. "You should at least be able to do this. It's not hard!"

"Oh, like you're the expert."

Elie was about to release a barrage of swear words, but was stopped by a gust of wind, causing her to shiver. Suddenly, she noticed it was a lot darker. The sun was now completely obscured by dark clouds. Also, more wind was blowing, the boat being rocked by large waves

"What the..?" The with no warning whatsoever, a hail of rain fell down, soaking the two instantly.

"EEEEEEKK!" Elie leaped up from the sudden cold. The momentum of the rocking boat caused her to fall forwards. To Haru's horror, she flew over the boat's side, into the sea.

"Elie!" His instincts instantly kicked in, as they had whenever she was in danger. He dived off the side into the water, swimming downward to find her. The cold water felt excruciating, but he ignored it. The only thing on his mind was saving her.

He found her a few feet more below. Grabbing her under her arms, he swam upwards, using all his strength to break to the top.

They broke the surface, both gasping for air. Instantly, Elie held Haru tight. He frantically looked around for the boat, but couldn't see it for the heavy rain.

"Haru, over there!" Elie pointed to a small buoy, with a large lantern on top. They swam toward it, Haru climbing onto it, before helping Elie up. Once settled, Haru used one hand to grab the nearest handhold, the other to encircle Elie's shoulders. She held onto him as tight as possible, trying to conserve heat.

"H..Haru… what d..do we do?"

"J..J.just sit tight. I'm sure the coastguard will find us soon." He chattered.

He looked out at the rain, now so heavy it was clouding his vision.

"Man, from a boat trip to sitting naked on a buoy in a storm. This'll be a story to tell the grandkids."

He flashed a smile hoping to calm her down. She just looked at him with an odd glare.

"Yeah… but the way you're going, I doubt if we'll even have kids!"

He moaned. "Please Elie, not now…

"We wouldn't be here if you could just get your act together! One simple thing….

-

Iulius and Belnika stared out the window, both feeling dread as the storm appeared to get worse.

"Oh no… what if they don't make it?" Belnika trembled. Iulius wrapped an arm around her.

"We just have to hope. Besides, Haru's a strong lad, and the coastguards are everywhere. I'm sure they'll come out just fine."

She smiled, feeling a little better. Of course Haru and Elie would get out. They'd come through worse…

The sound of a helicopter was heard, and they looked up to see the coastguard aircraft descending onto the beach. They ran out towards the helicopter, in time to see Haru and Elie step out, apparently wearing nothing but towels around their bodies.

"I don't know what was worse! The rain or your constant whining!" Haru yelled at Elie.

"Oh cram it lover boy! I never want to speak to you again!" Elie stomped off, shoving past Iulius.

They looked at Haru, who was now sitting on the ground with a desolate look on his face. Iulius gave a faint smile.

"See? Perfectly fine."


	4. Hush

Groove Adventure Rave: Tease Me

Rave is copyright of Hiro Mashima, Kodansha and Tokyopop. No infringement is intended.

_Well, at long last, here's the final chapter. My apologies to everyone who has been eagerly awaiting this. I was busy with other priorities such as drawing and website work, so this got stuck on the backburner. Still, I hope you'll enjoy what I've got for you._

_Warning! This fic has some light lemon content, so those under 18, or of a delicate nature should look away now, lest your souls become forfeit. Otherwise, enjoy!_

_- _

Haru lay on his bed, staring out the window at the darkening sky. A cold breeze blew at the beach's palm trees. The beach itself was empty, the weather still cold after the storm from yesterday.

"Most romantic place in the south.. my ass." He mumbled, sipping from a small glass he was holding. He glanced over at the other side of the bed. Elie wasn't there, unfortunately. After that incident in the storm, she had immediately hidden in Iulius and Belnika's room, and had avoided him ever since.

He sighed in sadness. How could he have let this happen? Only four days into his marriage, and he'd gotten Elie upset with him, maybe forever. And all because of his lack of libido.

"Face it Haru, a romantic, you are not." He spoke aloud.

Just then, the door opened, and Iulius stepped in. Haru blinked in surprise, realizing he hadn't locked the door.

"Haru, we need to talk…" Iulius stopped when he noticed the glass of dark liquid. "For God's sake, don't do it!" He grabbed the glass from Haru's hand. "I know things are tough, but you won't find the answer at the bottom of a whisky glass!"

"Dude, it's just cola."

Iulius smelt the drink, realizing his mistake. "Well… the answer's not here either." He slammed it down on the table. "Now look here Haru, you have to talk to Elie and sort this out."

"I know I should. I just think we need a bit of time apart. You know, until we're ready to talk again."

"You're not ready to talk now!" Iulius sounded frustrated. "Please! I do like Elie, but ever since she hid out in our room, she's been driving me mad! This morning, not only did she catch me and Nika-chan while we were _in flagrante delicto,_ ruining the whole mood, she ate my 70 Edel apricot skin polish."  
"She ate face cream?"

"She thought it was jam! She spread it on her muffins!"

He sniggered. "Sounds like her alright. She's always hungry at breakfast. She'll eat anything she can find." He sighed. "I miss her."

"Well, go and talk to her then."

"I don't know if I should. If I see her, I'll succumb to temptation and try to make love again. And I just know I'll mess it up."

He looked out the window again. "Man, what kind of husband am I if I can't even pleasure my wife. I mean, Elie deserves that much." His voice turned low. "Maybe I rushed into this marriage. Maybe we should have waited…"

"Oh shut up man! It was bad enough back in the day when you kept whining about how unworthy you were of her." He stared the Rave Master in the eye. "I know you've upset her, but that's life. We couples can't be happy all the time. God knows how many times Belnika has annoyed me because she claims she deserves more clothes space in my closet than me." He grumbled. "Just because she kept all those fancy frocks the Blue Guardians bought her.."

"Er.. carry on?"

"Yes, the point is, when you love someone, you don't let something like this keep her away from you."

Haru looked at him, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Yeah… I went to hell and back to save her. No way I'm losing her over something like this"

"That's the spirit! You don't just have to help her, you have to want her."

"Oh I want her alright. I want her to be happy. But unless I figure this sex thing out, I don't think she'll be willing to talk to me."

"Well, get cracking! There must be some reason why you can't get your end away. If you truly love her, you'll get to the bottom of this."

Haru stood up, his confidence returned. "Yeah, then I'll get to her bottom!" He blinked when he realized what he'd just said. "I've been around Musica too long.."

Iulius patted his shoulder. "Oh, and I should tell you, the hotel is holding some formal dance party downstairs. I imagine Elie might like that a lot." He made his exit. "Good luck old boy."

Haru nodded goodbye, then stared at a nearby mirror. His reflection was of a race normally reserved for battles against evil. This time, the enemy was whatever was going on in his head to stop him having sex. And he was going to crush it like he crushed Demon Card.But first, he needed to know just what it was. And he'd need advice from an expert.He grabbed his mobile phone from the table.

-

Belnika entered her room, hoping to have some peace and quiet before she and Iulius went to the party. Inside though, she was dismayed to find Elie was still hanging around. Close friend she may be, but her scrounging all their stuff was getting on their nerves.Elie was wearing her silk robe, and her face was covered with a thick green paste.

"Hi!"

"Elie, why are you wearing that on your face?"

"This? Oh, I just saw it, and felt I could use some exfoliating. I'm sorry, I really shouldn't be using your stuff. I'll pay you back."

"It's okay… it's not my stuff." She smiled a little. Iulius could stand to get rid of a few products..

"Listen Elie, we do love having you here, but you really need to talk to Haru. You can't just avoid him on your honeymoon."

Behind the green cream, Elie looked forlorn. "I know… I'm just not sure if he wants to talk to me. I said some pretty nasty things to him in that storm.."

"Oh you're not the first couple to call each other names. I actually called Iulius a big wet softy once when I accidentally got his clothes wet." She thought for a second. "Yeah, that's as bad as it got.."

"He probably thinks I hate him." Elie sighed. "Oh he used to annoy me sometimes back in the day. He'd walk in on me while I was getting changed from the shower, and make some lame excuse, and even though I knew he was telling the truth, I'd still whack him over the head… and then he'd say I looked really cute in a towel, and I'd blush, cause he meant it…" She sobbed. "I miss him."

"Well, go and talk to him."

"I can't! If I see him again, I'll have to drag him somewhere private and have my way with him! Between his sexiness and my horniness, I can't resist him! But he won't do it for some stupid reason!"

"There must be some reason. I've never known Haru to do something without something motivating him. Or scaring him."

"Like what?"

Belnika racked her brains for an excuse. "Umm… maybe he's scared you won't enjoy it."

Elie gaped at that. "Won't enjoy it? What kind of crappy excuse is that! Everyone enjoys sex! You reminded me yesterday when I heard you wailing down the hall!"

A blush crossed Belnika's face. "Well yes… but sex isn't pleasurable all the time. At least, not that pleasurable. Sometimes it's a bit rough and painful, sometimes it's too fast, too slow, sometimes you get in an awkward position.."

"Are you trying to make me jealous!" Elie yelled. "I can't take any more of this. I need Haru, in bed, NOW!"

"Calm down Elie-chan! You know, hounding Haru isn't going to make him do it any easier. Can't you just enjoy the rest of the honeymoon?"

"No! I want this now!"

Just why are you so eager anyway?"

She stared at her friend, her eyes blazing. "Because everyone keeps telling how amazing it is, and I'm scared to death that I might not like it, so I just want to get it over with!"

She blinked when she realized what she said. She was.. scared? Was that why she was so desperate to get Haru in the sack, at the cost of spending proper time together?

She ran to her handbag and pulled out her mobile.

"Who are you calling?" Belnika asked.

"I've already talked to one expert, now I want a second opinion."

-

Many miles away, on Garage Island…

"You hear that?" Shuda spoke.

"I can't hear anything." Cattleya replied, shifting her weight on his lap.

"Exactly!" Shuda sighed and leaned back in his deckchair. "No Haru and Elie running about yelling like lunatics, no Musica to annoy me…"

"You have a heart of stone, you know that?" Cattleya chuckled. "You miss them really. I know I do."

"Well, a little… but we'll have to get used to it, once they move into their new place."

She sighed. "Seems like only yesterday he was back here, showing Elie off to everyone like he never had a girlfriend before. Now they're married. I just wonder if they'll be alright."

He kissed her forehead. "They'll be fine. Just trust them."

"I suppose." She leaned back on his chest. "Mmm.. this day feels so perfect.."

"It would be perfect, if I had a tall gin and tonic."

"Lazy…" As she got up, she spotted Let and Julia approaching.

"Hi you two!"

Shuda sighed as he got up.. "Good things never last…" He looked at the two Dragonrace, noting Let was dressed in his karate gi, opposed to his wife's casual clothes.

"What's with the get-up Let? Something wrong?"

"We were hoping you could tell us." He replied. "We got a call from Musica a short while ago, asking us to meet him here."

"And since he thinks no one calls him unless it's an emergency, he got all dressed up." Julia rolled her eyes. "Honestly Let. Just because it's Musica doesn't mean its trouble."

"It's Musica. Trouble is precisely what it means."

Shuda groaned. "Silver Rhythm… why can't he give me a few minutes peace?"

"Hey, you made it!" They looked to see Musica and Melodia walk up hand in hand. "Thanks for coming guys."

"No problem. So, what's up?" Julia asked.

"Yes, why are we all here?" Melodia spoke up. "You told me to get dressed and dragged me all the way here without telling me why. What are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing too exciting.. I just need to talk with the guys a second. Why don't you catch up with the girls?" He gently pushed her toward Cattleya.

She looked at him oddly. "Okay… but I know something's going on." As she walked to join the girls, Musica beckoned Let and Shuda further away from the house, nearer the cliffs.

"You're up to something Silver Rhythm. I can see it in your eyes!" Shuda growled. "Out with it!"

"Yeesh, thanks for the vote of confidence.." Musica smiled. "But you're right. I'm up to something. In fact, today, I'm going to do something I've never considered doing, and will never do again."

"Shut your mouth?" Shuda asked hopefully

"I'm going to ask Melodia to marry me."

Shuda and Let stared at their comrade. Then collapsed in loud laughter.

Musica just sighed. "Wow. I'm glad you're happy for me."

Let managed to speak, barely. "You, marry? HA HA HA!"

"Good one Musica, ha ha… You really got us there…"

Musica thrust his hand out at them, revealing a diamond ring in his palm. They stopped laughing.

"Good God he's serious.."

"Damn right I am! I ain't gonna be the last one in this crew to get hitched! You're going last Shuddy!"

Shuda crossed his arms. "Is that the only reason?"

"No.." Musica looked back to where the girls were chatting. "I've been thinking a lot… about Melodia and me… I thought I could be okay, you know, loving and leaving the ladies. But when we came back, she was waiting for me, like she had for years. And I was just so .. glad to have someone to come home to, like you guys had. I like being with her. I want her around forever."

Let and Shuda looked a bit astonished. "Incredible. I've never heard you sound sincere before."

"Keep laughing pal."

"Seriously.. I'm pleased for you." He patted his shoulder. I hope it goes well for you."

Let nodded. "Sounds like you've finally wised up. I'm sure you'll make her happy."

"I hope so.. so hey, how about a few pointers on how to propose to a girl? I mean, how did you two do it?"

Let thought for a second. "I believe I asked her when we were about to be killed by Lucia in the final battle. Of course, I was out of my mind with pain and adrenaline at the time, so I didn't really mean it. She still insisted though.."

"I asked her a few months after we came home. After an interesting night involving some chocolate body paint…"

Musica stared at them, deadpan. "Boy, you guys are real romantics, you know that?"

-

Further away…

"What are they talking about?" Melodia wondered as she watched the men chatter about something."

"Probably planning a fishing trip or something.." Julia rolled her eyes. "Why are men so into stuff like that?"

"A mystery for the ages." Cattleya laughed.

Julia's mobile then rang. "Hello?" She answered.

"Julia-chan!" Elie's voice was loud enough to be heard by the others. "Thank God! I need your help!"

"Hi Elie." Cattleya spoke. She was rewarded with a loud shriek on the other end.

"Catt-chan! What are you… Go away!"

"What? What's wrong?" Julia held the phone between them.

"I need to talk to Julia about something private."

"Does it involve Haru?"

There was a long pause before… "Yes… but I can't discuss it with you hearing. I'm talking about your brother and me… in an embarrassing fashion."

"Elie, I had to wash Haru when he was a baby. I had to deal with him stealing porn mags from Genma when he was eleven. Don't think I'll be embarrassed by this."

"Haru stole porn?" Julia sounded shocked. "Wait, have you and Haru actually…"

"No! Yesterday we tried, but Haru froze again, and we got caught in a storm and I got really mad and yelled at him, and now we're not talking and Belnika thinks I'm becoming too obsessed with having sex because I'm scared!"

Cattleya swallowed. "Well… that is a doozy."

"Scared of having sex?" Julia blinked. "How the hell can you be scared of having sex? You're using protection, right?"

"Well, I plan to…"

"So, why are you scared exactly?"

"I didn't think I was, but Belnika said some things that made me think she's right. I'm only interested in shagging Haru just so I can get it over with."

"That's stupid Elie. Okay, it's not perfect all the time, but with the person you love, it's lovely."

"Is it? I don't know! I've only heard stuff about it. How good it's supposed to be when he finally.. puts it.." A sob was heard. "I don't know what it's really like. I'm scared I'll hate it! I just wish he would hurry up and do it already so I would know."

"Oh Elie, calm down." Cattleya soothed. "You make it sound like the worst thing in the world.

"Well I don't know. That's why I called. I want to know from some experts. Tell me what it was like for your first time."

Cattleya and Julia blinked in surprise. "Elie! That's private information!"

"Oh come on. Just describe it to me. Spare no details."

Julia sighed. "Well, if it'll help. My first time with Let, was a few years ago. I caught him when he was finishing training. God, that night felt so magical. The moon was out, shining everything in this pale light, and he was standing there shirtless, gleaming with sweat and looking tired. I felt a bit embarrassed watching him like that…

"Get to the sex!" Elie demanded.

"Well, we found a secluded spot, got naked, and well… at first Let wasn't going along with it."

"He wasn't?"

"Nah. Soon as I got his trousers off, he started rambling about how it was unhonorable it would be to take me without first getting permission to marry, and how he was not about to let a woman control his emotions and some crap.." She paused at the other's looks. "What? We were younger. Let was a bit of an ass back then."

"So, what made him change his mind?" Elie asked.

"Well, once I introduced him to a little concept named 'going down' he just couldn't get enough." She smirked.

"Oh my…"

"That's what he said! I tell you, the man kept me on his back for ages. I had never felt so alive."

"So, it really felt good?"

"Yeah…" Julia glanced over to where Let was. "But the best part I think, was that I finally got him to open up and share something with me."

"Aww.."

"That was a bit like Shuda, the first time he was here." Cattleya spoke wistfully. "I was so frightened of him at first, but once he'd promised he was only there to get info from Shiba, I began to take an interest in him. I have to say, my first impressions were not good. He was rude, arrogant, distant to everyone…"

"Was? He still is.." Julia joked.

"Anyway.. one night, he found me crying and upset, because I was missing Haru, and the next thing I knew, he was kissing me and feeling me all over."

"Yikes. Haru would not have been happy."

"I can imagine… it wasn't really what I expected. I kinda had a fantasy of it being romantic, pleasure from end to end. Reality is a different story though.."

Elie gasped. "Shuda didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Well, not on purpose. He was pretty rough, and I really felt it inbetween all the good stuff. But I can't really blame him. Afterwards, he told me I'd was the first girl he'd been with in months."

"Soo, you didn't like it?"

"Not at first, but he was eager to show me it could be better. Very eager…" She smiled. "I was glad he was able to stay around. Him and me.. it was like nothing we had ever felt before."

"So you see Elie, your first time may be good or bad. But as long as you're willing to love Haru regardless, it really doesn't matter."

Elie was silent for a while. "Wow… you're right I guess. I just got so caught up in it all. Wanting this honeymoon to be perfect.."

"It can still be Elie. Just go and apologize to Haru. Spend some time with him, there is more to him than a sexy bod you know."

"I know…"

"And he may be more willing to do the deed."

"I should… but I don't know if I'm ready to talk to him yet. He's still upset about what happened on the boat."

"What happened?"

"Well he froze up before we…" Elie made a cringing noise.. "And well, the rest isn't that interesting."

"Fine, we'll get details later."

"The point it, I think I've put him off sex. He probably won't even look at me!"

Julia sighed. "Okay Elie. I know what to do. First, you must have that talk with him, and then…"

"And then?"

"You need to seduce him."

"I've tried that! I've done all the tricks short of kissing Belnika again!"

"Then…" She smirked. "You do this…" She turned away from the other girls, speaking quietly into the phone.

"I should do that!" Elie could be heard.

"I assure you, there is no way Haru can turn you away with this."

"Okay, I'm gonna do it! Julia, Catt-chan, thank you so much!"

Julia smiled as she folded her phone away. "Well, that's my good deed for the day."

Cattleya frowned. "Just what did you tell her to do to my brother?"

"No relax. It's nothing painful."

"What is it? And what was that about a girl she kissed?"

"Ooh I can't say…"

"Tell me!"

Melodia ignored the two, and looked back at the men. She noticed Hamlio seemed to be shouting at someone…

-

"Okay, so how should I tell her. I want to utterly surprise her with something romantic." Musica pondered on words for a moment. "Hmm.. Melodia, you're the only one for me.. Melodia, I wanna love you forever…"

"Just turn on that stupid charm of yours." Shuda huffed. "It fooled half the women we met on our travels, it should fool her."

Musica grinned. "Yeah, you're right. I mean, it's me. The master of the chat up line. I can come with something on the spot."

He turned to where the girls were. "Well guys, see you at the wedding." He took a step toward his new destiny…

Then his mobile rang.

"Dammit…" He quickly answered. "Hello?"

"Musica! Great, you gotta help me!"

"Haru?" Let and Shuda pricked their ears. "Why are you calling me now?... Oh please don't tell me you haven't.."

"I haven't."

Musica sighed. "Haru, you're a great guy and I love you, but you're a disgrace to the male species. What happened man? I thought you were gonna romance her on a boat."

"Yeah, that didn't work. Long story. Look, I can't keep doing this. Everytime I see Elie I wanna rip her clothes off, but I just can't seem to actually do it. Something's keeping me from… you know… making the final connection."

Shuda and Let crept up behind Musica, listening in to the conversation. They looked rather shocked at Haru's revelation.

"I know I can beat this Musica. I just need to figure out why I won't have sex. So I'm asking, what do you think I should do?"

Musica looked at the phone, then back at Melodia.

"Sorry bro, I haven't a clue."

"What?"

"I said sorry. You'll have to figure it out yourself."

"Oh come on! I'm sorry for being a pain, but don't blow me off! I need help."

"I don't believe this…" Musica growled. "Look, it isn't a good time. Why not ask your brother-in-law here?" He held his phone out towards Shuda."

"Shuda is not my brother-in-law!"

"Not yet anyway…" He passed the phone to Shuda. "I gotta go…."

Shuda grabbed his arm. "Not so fast Silver Rhythm. Your.. little errand can wait a bit longer. Haru needs our help right here and now."

Musica recognized Shuda's 'I'm going to torture someone' smile. He sighed. As much as he didn't want to do this, he wouldn't refuse his friend…

"Alright then Haru, but make this quick, okay."

"I will. I just need to figure out what's wrong with me."

"You're secretly gay?" Let spoke aloud.

"What! No!"

They looked at Let in surprise. He just shrugged. "Blame Julia. She watches these inane TV soaps during my training, and I can't help but listen."

"Yeah…" Shuda rolled his eyes. "Haru, I fail to understand why Elie is turning you off. Two years you spent on the quest watching her from afar, now you're avoiding her on your honeymoon."

"I don't mean to! I try to make a move, and I just stop. I don't get it. Do you think it's an illness?"

"An illness?" Musica sighed at Haru's stupidity.

"Yeah, like a bug or something. You get some weird illnesses in these warm places…"

"Shut up Haru! It ain't no illness, it's just you being a wuss!"

"A wuss?" Haru growled, obviously hurt by the insult.

"Yeah! And a prat! Which put together, makes you a pussy!"

"Oh you think I'm afraid?" Haru's voice was louder. "I am not afraid of having sex!"

"Are you sure about that?" Shuda asked.

"Oh not you too…"

"No, hear me out. Is it possible you're stopping yourself because you're afraid of what might happen? I mean, this is something you've never done before."

"What?" Haru sounded shocked. "That's stupid! What's to be afraid of?"

"I dunno…" Shuda replied. "Why don't you pitch some suggestions?"

"Me?" The sound of Haru scratching his head could be heard. "Okay. Well, I am a little worried about stuff like diseases and pregnancy. Sister warned me about that."

"And what else?"

"I can't think of anything else.."

"Come on Haru. Something is bothering you about this, even if you're not normally thinking about it."

There was a long pause.

"I.. I guess I'm worried she may not like what I've got to give her. That she won't enjoy… er, me. And I worry that somehow, I'm going to mess this marriage up in the future, and we won't be together anymore.."

"I can relate." Shuda replied truthfully, glancing over at Cattleya in the distance.

"And.. I kind of wonder… if we do do it, I'll hurt her at all…"

"Aha!" Shuda snapped his fingers. "There's your problem. The old 'white knight' complex."

"Excuse me?"

"What Shuddy means is, you're being overprotective, as per usual." Musica joined in.

"You're telling me.. I won't have sex with Elie to protect her?" Haru spoke disbelievingly.

"Think about it." Shuda explained. "All through the quest, you were the first one to help Elie whenever she got into trouble. No matter how dangerous it was, you always leapt in to protect her."

"Well yeah, of course. I love her."

"Not at first. She was just your friend at first. But once you began loving her, you got more protective of her, to the point where you never had to think about it. Elie was about to get hurt, BAM! You were there."

"I guess.."

"So, now you're in a situation where, in the back of your mind, you think you may hurt Elie, thus, you automatically stop when you try and do the deed."

One could imagine Haru's look of shock. "I refuse to shag her… because I LOVE her?"

"It's just your instincts acting Haru. What you have to do is forget them. Sure, you may hurt Elie a little when you take her, but that's life. Just keep remembering that you can give her a lot more love than you could ever give her pain." Musica spoke

"He's right, admittedly.." Let joined in. "Living with the person you love is always going to bring problems. But you should never let them get between you. Just let her know how you feel. How you really feel about the whole thing. I doubt she'll be pleased, but it should at least let her know you only act this way because you care for her."

"Yeah…" Haru sounded convinced. " I've never really discussed anything like this with her before. Guess I got more focused on the wedding.."

"Well, now's your chance. Do it now, before it drives a wedge between you."

Musica grabbed the phone back. "So, you clear now Haru? Talk to her!"

"I guess I should talk to her and sort this thing out… Thanks you guys."

"Anytime! Bye!" Musica clicked the phone off, and began briskly moving toward the girls again. His path to Melodia was clear…

The phone rang again. Angrily, he answered it. "What!"

"Sorry again.." Haru spoke meekly. "But I gotta know… how much does it hurt her when you… enter her? A little or a lot?"

Musica finally snapped. "FOR GODS SAKE HARU! I'm trying to propose to Melodia! Would you please fuck off!"

Haru gasped. "Wow! You're really… no way!"

"YES WAY! NOW GO AWAY!"

"O.. okay! And congratulations man!"

He hung up. Musica breathed in relief. At least, he could finally declare his love to the woman of his dreams…

He turned around, and she was there in front of him, Cattleya and Julia behind her. All three girls had shocked expressions on their faces.

"What the.." Musica was taken aback. "What are you doing here?"

"Wondering what you guys were yelling about." Julia replied. "And from what you just screamed, I'm wondering if you were concocting some prank to play on Melodia."

He focused on Melodia, her face mixed with surprise and anxiety. "Hamlio… is.. what you said true?"

"Um…er…" He cringed, not sure what to say. This wasn't how he wanted her to know. He had it all planned. She looked at him, eyes wide in expectation, as he stuttered. "I.. I.."

"Oh, spit it out man!" Shuda yelled behind him. "She already heard you. Get on with it!"

"Shuda!" Cattleya chided. "Stop making this worse."

"I think we'd better give them some privacy." Julia spoke. "Come on guys, let's go."

She and Cattleya grabbed their spouses and pulled them aside. Musica managed to finally swallow.

"Er… Mel-chan uh… forget what I just said! That was just… a joke! Yeah, I was messing with Haru!"

Melodia's stare deepened. "I know when you're playing a joke. And I know when you're serious. And I know, when you yelled that… you meant it." She looked at him hopefully. "You do mean it, right?"

He stared at her for a few seconds. She was so right. Who else knew him so well?

"Dammit Mel, I didn't want it to be like this." He looked at his feet in shame. "I wanted to do it the way I thought you would like it. I wanted to ask you at the cliffs, so I could ask you as the sun set.. that way, you could remember it forever…"

She moved closer, and took his hand. "You don't have to go to so much trouble."

"Yeah I do. I mean, you deserve the best. And you deserve a guy who always gives you what you need… I want to be that guy.."

She lifted his chin with her finger, forcing him to look at her. "You've always been that guy. And if you want to really do your best for me… please don't back down if you're really sure of this."

He nodded, a smile returning to his face. He was sure all right. After all his years of Punk Street's biggest playboy.. he was finally sure.

He dropped to one knee, pulling the ring from his pocket and holding it out to her.

"Melodia… it took me forever, but I finally found the one person that completes me… will you marry me?"

For a second, he wished he had said something a bit less mushy. But after Melodia grasped him in a hug, he really didn't care what he thought.

"Yes… I will.." She cried happily.

His arms around her, he kissed her deeply, feeling truly content for the first time in ages.

"_Is this what she meant… what we would find between us?_" He thought. He was interrupted when he heard the others cheering behind him. He and his girlfriend – no, fiancée turned to see Julia and Cattleya clapping excitedly, and Let and Shuda smiling with pride.

"I'm impressed Silver Rhythm. I guess a leopard can change it's spots."

"Ah come on Shuddy." Musica smirked. "You knew I would never run away from this."

He looked back at Melodia, her face more pretty than he had see it before. "I'm not running away again.."

"This is wonderful!" Cattleya gushed. "Ooh, I can't believe it! Another wedding!"

"Oh yeah.. kinda forgot about that bit.."

"You must let me plan it! We can use some of the old stuff from Haru and Elie's.."

Meloda put a hand up. "Hold on. Before we get to all that…"

She hopped up into Musica's arm, prompting him to catch her. "I would like a nice, romantic dinner with the man of my dreams."

"Too bad. You're stuck with me." She giggled in response.

"Yeah… stuck with you always…"

And with that, the newly-engaged couple walked off toward the town, their eyes only for each other.

Let smiled. "Ahh, makes you proud, doesn't it? To see your friends taking the next step in their lives."

"It does indeed…" Shuda agreed.

There was silence for a while… then Shuda chuckled.

"I give them three months."

"I say five."

Before they could wager more, Julia and Cattleya whacked them over the head.

-

Haru hung up the phone, still a bit surprise at Musica's sudden plan to propose to Melodia. He wondered Musica had just been trying to shut him up. "_Then again, Musica has done stranger things. If he's serious about this, I hope it works out for him_."

He refocused on his current problem. Now he knew the cause of his unwilling sex drive, he was eager to get back on Elie's good side, and finally give her the night she had been longing for. First though, he just had to talk to her.

"_Guess we'll sort this out at the dance…_" He headed for his closet, ready to get changed.

"He did… No way!" Elie squealed. "That's so cool! I knew he could do it!"

She noticed Belnika standing nearby. "I gotta go Julia. I'll think about the stuff you told me." She hung up.

"What was that about?" Belnika asked. "You sounded really excited there."

Elie grinned. "Musica just asked his girlfriend to marry him."

"Oh my…" Belnika clasped her hands "That's so wonderful!"

"I know! We're all becoming couples. Crazy, huh?"

"A little… but that's just life moving on for us."

"Speaking of moving on… there's a dance on in the main hall tonight, right?"

Belnika nodded. "You're planning on meeting Haru and straightening this thing out?"

"I hope so… I just don't know if I can talk to him, he might be upset with me.." She smirked slightly. "But if I do, I have the ultimate plan to bed him."

"You're still trying to do that?"

"Yeah, but for different reasons now…" She crossed her arms. "I'm not scared anymore. I want to do this with him, because I love him. And I'm gonna make sure he enjoys it."

"I hope so…" Belnika smiled. "Well, we should get ready for the dance."

"Ooh, Nika-chan, can I borrow a dress from you? I had a look earlier, and you have some gorgeous gowns. I didn't bring anything."

"Of course." She opened her closet, revealing her dresses. "Which one do you want?"

"I need something to drive Haru wild…" Elie eyed all the gowns. "Ooh! This one!" She pulled out a short white dress. "Perfect! Anyone would look really slutty in this."

"That's my wedding gown!" Belnika shrieked.

Elie blushed. "…. You made a lovely bride.."

-

Belnika stood at the entrance of the hotel's main hall, smoothing down her peach dress. The party had just begun, and Elie was already dancing inside, but she was still waiting for her husband and Haru to show up. "Where are they?" She wondered aloud.

"Right here love." She turned to see Iulius, wearing a very expensive looking purple tuxedo, complete with ruffled shirt and a cummerbund around his waist. He took his wife's hand and kissed it. "Ah, you look ravishing as ever my dear."

"You look nice too, but don't you think you're a bit overdressed? It's just a small party."

"Nonsense. One can never be overdressed for a gala, no matter how small."

"Think again…" She led him into the hall, revealing the party was simply a large buffet table on one end, multi-coloured disco lights illuminating the room, and a DJ dressed in 'gangsta' style clothing spinning some dance music.

"Yo, what happinin Periall! We ready to throw some blazin beats in this hizzy tonight! Make some noise!"

"Good lord, that man's trousers are halfway off his arse!" Iulius gaped at the DJ. "Don't they have a dress code here?"

Belnika giggled. "This is a normal party love. Not one of your fancy dos. You're allowed to let your hair down here."

"This isn't exactly my scene…" Iulius stood uncomfortably, until Belnika dragged him onto the floor.

"Please, just dance a little. You might enjoy it."

"I might, if I could discern a tune from this… noise… Haru!"

He spotted Haru, who had arrived wearing a smart shirt under a dark jacket and pressed trousers. "Hey guys. Looks like a great party."

"Yeah. Now if someone would learn to loosen up.." Belnika eyed Iulius, who was trying to bob his head along to a fast dance track, without much success.

"Have you seen Elie anywhere?"

"She's down there. She's been dancing for quite a while now."

She pointed down the hall, and Haru gasped at the sight of Elie, dancing away in a sleeveless black and white dress with a ruffled skirt. She stepped elegantly to the music, her smooth legs gliding along the floor, her hips swaying to the beat. He sighed, feeling content to just watch her wonderful body in motion. But he had a task to do, and he was already nervous about talking about their past argument…

As the music finished, Elie came to a stop, laughing gaily. Haru ambled up to her.

"Er.. Elie-chan.."

She looked at him. "Haru.." She spoke nervously…

For several minutes, they stood and stared at each other, not sure what to say. They still had bad memories of their fight back in the ocean, and neither wanted to admit they were sorry, when after all, it had stemmed from their bedroom problems. In the end, Elie turned and walked away, leaving a saddened Haru.

"Great.." He sighed as Iulius and Belnika joined him. "She still won't talk to me." He stared forlornly at Elie's back.

Belnika snapped her fingers. "Maybe you just need to remind her how close you two are. I know the perfect way… dance with her."

"Dance with her?" Haru thought about it. "I guess… but I'm not much of a dancer."

"With this music, she won't notice." Iulius huffed as the DJ put on another RB track. "How can anyone dance to this rubbish? There's no rhythm! Would it kill this fellow to put on a jazz solo or something?"

"Good point.. I need something romantic." Haru walked down to the DJ's booth, followed by Iulius.

"Hey, do you do requests?" Haru asked loudly over the music.

"For sure man, what you after?" The DJ replied.

Iulius stepped in. "Ah yes, we're looking for something to instill a bit of romance on the dance floor. We would appreciate it if you would play a… what do you call it? A 'hot lick?'

"Yo, screw you man! I ain't playing none of that soft-ass crap. It's raw beats all the way baby!"

Haru pulled some edels from his pocket and thrust them at the man. "Please? I really need to impress my wife."

"Now you talking my language!" The DJ took the cash. "You got it!"

Smiling, Haru and Iulius returned to the floor. Haru crept up to the table where Elie was sitting, looking rather lonesome.

"Yo! Here's one for all the ladies out there, requested by… some dude with bad hair!" The DJ announced.

A slow, deep bass began to play. Haru tapped her shoulder, causing Elie to look up in surprise.

"Care to dance?" He smiled, extending a hand.

Nervously, she took it, wondering if he wanted to talk about that stupid argument. She took a deep breath, not knowing what to say. "Haru…"

"Shh.." He pressed a finger to her lips. "Don't talk.. I just want to dance…"

They walked onto the main floor, Haru's arms wrapping around her as the song continued…

_Hush baby, wanna let ya know  
This is how its gonna go  
If you wanna come and play  
Gotta do it my way  
Hush baby, dont talk so much  
Just wanna feel ya touch  
Everything will be ok  
If you do it my way_

_U feel so good  
Rest of my life I wish I could  
Hold u tight and take a flight out the hood  
Was i foul or just misunderstood?  
Mind-mannered or up to no-good  
It really doesn't matter, either way I should  
Maximize the moment and hold ya close  
Jump in the drop spider and cruise down the coast  
Who loved you the most?  
I was never ghost  
When lives was on the line  
Confusion in ya mind  
Runnin outta time  
Drama of all kind  
But there's faith in our mind  
We spiritually inclined  
Sometimes I flip  
Sometimes you flip  
Sometimes we wild out and act like lunatics  
We movin too fast, the whole world's in a rush  
Everybody just hush.._

"This is a pretty nice song…" Elie spoke quietly.

"Yeah, pretty romantic for a rap." Haru agreed. They stepped to the beat, Haru holding her close to his body. She couldn't help but relax a little. The warmth and smell of Haru's skin always made her feel safe. She sighed, leaning her head against his chest.

"I don't know if I told you this.. but you look really nice in that suit."

"Thanks. You look great too."

She looked up, staring into his eyes. He had that happy look on his face, the one where it seemed nothing could ruin his happiness. He pulled her closer, his head resting in the crook of her neck.

"Seeing you… it makes me remember how damn lucky I am."

"I'm the lucky one…

They danced in silence for a while longer. But they didn't need to talk. It was enough for him to ne holding her. It reminded Elie why she fell in love with Haru in the first place. No matter what, he had always come through and comforted her, even when she didn't need it. Even before they were married, he was always close to her, like nothing else mattered. After the argument, she had wondered if he would ever come near her again. But she should have known better.

She stretched her arms around him, hugging him. "I'm sorry… I never should have said such mean things about you."

He just smiled and kissed her hair. "It's alright. I said worst things to you."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No, you didn't.." She sniggered. He was such a kid sometimes..

"Lets just admit we both were mean to each other."

"I suppose…" She giggled. "At least we got to see each other wet and naked.."

He sniggered in response. "Yeah.. that was fun.."

She sighed happily, leaning into him. Things were beginning to feel normal again. She could feel him nuzzle her neck with his lips, and she felt obliged to return the favour. Her lips grazed his skin. His hold tightened around her, pressing her to his chest. She shuddered. Hoping this moment would last forever…

_I can feel ya pain  
Like we simese twins connected by our brains  
Walkin thru the desert in the ice cold rain  
Want you in my life and nothin's gonna change  
God willin, we still be doin our thang  
When my six-pack's faded  
Raps outdated  
But thats many years from now so don't rush  
Little mama just hush..._

"Alright, enough of that mushy crap!" The DJ bellowed, totally ruining the mood. "Let's get the floor moving with a jungle classic! Massive!"

Haru and Elie paused mid-step as the slow song was replaced by a blaring techno beat. Caught of balance, Haru stumbled and fell, taking Elie down with him.

As he lay on the floor, he craned his neck to see Iulius and Belnika sniggering. "Haru, you're not meant to do it on the dance floor!"

"Yeah, wait until you go upstairs at least."

He understood what they meant when, looking down, he could see Elie sprawled on top of him, her knees resting right near his crotch. She looked at him, and they both blushed at the situation.

He helped her to her feet. "Heh heh… sorry."

She smiled back. "It's okay. It's not your fault you have two left feet."

"True…" He sighed.

"Well, I see you two have patched things up." Belnika smiled.

"Not all things." Elie replied. "Haru, would you mind if we went somewhere else? I need to discuss something with you."

"Sure." He shrugged. He took her arm in his. "Guess we'll see you two later."

As the two walked off, Iulius waven them goodbye, while next to him, Belnika gigged under her breath.

"Something funny love?" He asked.

She grinned from ear to ear. "Oh, I believe Elie-chan has a little surprise for Haru. One he'll never see coming."

"Ah." He smiled in understanding. "I suppose this means we won't be seeing them in the morning. Or indeed, most of the next day."

"I hope so. After all the effort they've made, they deserve it."

"Indeed…" He looked coyly at her. "What exactly is her plan?"

"Why? You want to try it yourself?"

"Why not? I should try to keep this relationship interesting."

"You night not like it."

"For you my dear, I'll endure Hell itself."

She smirked. "Oh if you insist.." She whispered into his ear. And what he heard made his eyes bolt wide open.

"Good lord…" He looked at her in shock. "You're not seriously suggesting we try that?"

"Why not? They are."

"That's different. They're desperate, we're not."

She wrapped an arm around his. "My dear Iulius, you promised when you married me that you would take me in sickness and in health, right?"

"Right."

"Well…." She seductively rubbed her hips against his. "… I'm feeling very healthy at the moment. So, you had better take me, right?"

Iulius grinned. "Well, if you must insist.."

Haru and Elie walked into a large elevator. After selecting their floor, Haru turned to Elie, ready to speak his mind. "Elie-chan.. I er.. have something to say too."

She crossed her arms, staring at him intently. "Is it about our little problem?"

"I think it's more mine.." He sighed. "But I want you to know, I want to sort it out. I really think I can get over this."

"What is 'this' anyway?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "It's a little hard to explain… but I promise. I will make it up to you."

He moved closer and took her hand. "No matter how long it takes, I will do this with you!"

Despite his usual determination, Elie wasn't so sure. "I'm not sure I believe you after these past few days."

His face sagged. "I said I'm sorry."

She smiled. "I know… and I want to help us get over this."

"Great. I really want to.."

She pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. "Haru… please forgive me for this."

He blinked in confusion. "For what?"

Elie took a deep breath, stepped back, and… "Dragon Style Knockout Technique! HIIIIII-YA!"

With lighting speed, her right hand shot forward and jabbed Haru hard on the neck.

"OWW!" He rubbed the affected spot. "Elie! What the hell was that-"

And like that, he collapsed to the floor, just as the elevator doors opened. Elie stared at her unconscious husband in surprise.

"Wow… that move Julia taught me really works!"

She bent down to grab Haru and heft him up, and started dragging him to their room.

"Now comes the hard part…"

-

Haru opened his eyes, feeling extremely disorientated. The room around him was a blur, but he could still remember the last thing he saw. Elie doing some karate move on him. Then it had all gone dark... as his eyes focused, he could see he was in their bedroom, and he was laid out on the bed…

In his underwear."

"What the..?" He lifted himself up off the bed, only to be stopped half-way. Horror filled his features as he saw his arms spread out and tied to the bedposts by long strips of fabric. He pulled and struggled at his bonds, but they were secured with very strong knots.

"Take it easy Haru.." Elie's voice floated though the air. He looked forward to see her standing at the foot of the bed, wearing nothing but a pair of red silk panties.

"Oh man…" He gasped, simultaneously aroused and scared. "Elie, what the hell is this!"

"What do you think?" She climbed onto the bed, and crawled towards him on her hands, giving him a spectacular view down her cleavage. Reaching him, he straddled his waist, her hands settling down on his upper chest. She bent forward and kissed him on the lips.

"I've giving you what we both want. You do want this, right?"

He was momentarily distracted by the shine of those wonderful eyes of hers, and her hands moving softly across his skin. "Well, yeah… but why am I tied up?"

"So you don't try and run away again." She smiled, trailing kisses down his face and neck.

"Elie, just stop a second…"

"No!" She snapped, her eyes blazing in anger for a second. Then she calmed down, a sorry look on her face. "I'm sorry Haru, but this is the only way I can make sure we do this. Please.. just let yourself go. I'll take care of you."

Haru could hardly reply as she resumed her kisses, her mouth and hands moving to caress his chest. He let out a deep sigh, beginning to enjoy the feel of her skin against his, despite his current situation. He tried to focus though.

"Elie-chan… before we carry on, I gotta say something.."

Elie ignored him, and concentrated on kissing his stomach, while her hands roamed up and down his bare legs. He shivered in pleasure.

"Okay, you just carry on… but I have to say this.." She lightly ran a finger around the inside waistband of his boxers. Her mouth felt warm and moist on his skin.

"Er… you see Elie.. I..I like protecting you. I have ever since we met. I guess it's because… oh man.. because I love you so much, and I want you to be happy.. always…" He managed to speak just as Elie ran her tongue up his chest. "I always… always want to make sure you're never hurt."

She grabbed his boxers and pulled them down.

"Haaaaah…" He breathed as she gently touched his member. "… er… point is… I… reason I couldn't… perform is… I was still trying to protect you.. oh man!"

Elie finally looked up at him. "Protect me?"

He nodded. "Yeah… it's like, you know… my subconscious or whatever you call it, telling… the point is, I was scared I might hurt you if we went any further, even though I didn't know it. That's why I kept stopping." He sighed, knowing just how stupid it sounded. Elie stared, not knowing what to say.

"But.. I'm over it know.. I understand I might hurt you.. if we do this… but I realize now it's just a part of being together. No matter how hard I try, I can't make everything perfect for you… all I can do is hope you accept whatever I can do for you… and know I do it because I love you."

He blinked as he noticed a tear in Elie's eye. He hadn't upset her again, had he?

"Haru…." She smiled. "You're such a dipstick."

She moved her body upwards to kiss him. "Of course I know you love me. I see it every time you look at me. Her arms encircled him in a hug. "I was… just afraid you might not look at me that way if I didn't pleasure you."

"Get real. I didn't marry you for the sex you know."

"I know, but this whole sex thing… it's really scared me."

Haru blinked, eyeing his shackled arms. "I don't really call this scared."

"What I mean is.." She rested her head on his chest. "I was looking forward to making love, but the longer you put it off, the more I began to worry about what would happen when we did do it."

"Like what…"

"I don't know… like we wouldn't enjoy it or something… it's so stupid.."

"Yeah…" He rolled his eyes. "We've both been acting pretty stupid thse past few days."

"Some honeymoon this is."

They lay in silence, trying not to think of the events which led to this moment. Right now, they felt comforted by just being next to each other. Haru relaxed, enjoying the sensation of Elie's body on top of his. After all the worry and crazyness of the past few days, this was all he wanted. His wife close to him.

Though he would have to be insane not to want more.

"You know… we could start again." He spoke.

She looked at him. "Huh?"

"We could start this honeymoon again from here. Forget all the stuff that happened, and start enjoying ourselves again."

She smiled in understanding. "Not a bad idea."

"Except this time.." Haru looked at her tenderly. "I'm not afraid anymore."

"Me neither.." She took his lips in another deep kiss, her tongue snaking in to mingle with his. For the first time in ages, she felt no worry about being close to him. No worry about what would happen between them.

"_I guess… we're finally ready_." She thought happily.

"Uh… Elie-chan?"

"Yes Haru?"

"Could you untie me now?" He nodded his head at his arms. "Cause I'm going crazy not being able to touch you."

She sniggered at the look of desperation on his face, and was slightly tempted to leave him tied up. But that would have been unfair. And she wanted his hands all over her immediately..

She reached for one of the fabric strips tying Haru's hands to the bed. She yanked one free, then the other. In an instant, his arms were around her, his hands stroking the skin of her back. He pressed his lips to hers in a long kiss, then the moved to her neck, brushing the soft skin. She sighed contently, her body beginning to warm up.

Haru was fighting to take her than and there, but he wanted to take it slow, to enjoy the touch of her body, and to see how excited he could get her. He looked into her eyes, delighted to see the pleasure within them. But there was more to come.

His hands moved to her front, and he cupped a breast in each one. She moaned, a low hollow sound, as his fingers gently massaged the soft flesh. She shivered, feeling hot and tingly in places she had never felt before. Her hands grasped his shoulders, her mouth eagerly kissing his neck and face. She felt his hair, soft and clean, against her cheek.

She would have been content to just stay like that, letting him caress her body. But she needed more, needed to feel his skin against hers.

She backed away from for a second, and shifted into the space next to him. She turned and rolled onto her back, stretching her arms above her head as she relaxed. Haru stared at her, mesmerized at the sight before him. Never before had he seen Elie look so.. erotic. His hand moved to rest on one creamy thigh, and he softly trailed a path upwards and along her tummy. Her skin felt like warm silk under his fingers. He heard a soft giggle from her, indicating he had tickled her. She looked up at him with a coy look.

"Well, come on… quit doing it with your eyes." She whined cutely.

"Don't speak…" He lay down on his side next to her, crossing one leg over her thighs so she was closer to him. He kissed her, his hands settling on either side of her body. One arm reached behind her to support her, the other drifted down to stroke her thigh.

She sighed blissfully as his kisses traced down her throat, then into the space between her breasts. A high cry left her throat as he kissed, then licked her left nipple. His free hand moved up to hold her right breast, massaging it gently. Elie's head rolled back, the pleasure within her growing with intensity. Unbidden, her hand slid lower down her body, in between her thighs.

She blinked in surprise when she felt Haru's hand join hers in that rather personal space. He looked a bit uneasy.

"You're gonna have to show me where to go.." He spoke quietly.

She smiled and held his hand, opening her legs to give him more room. His hand slid in deeper, and she shuddered at the touch.

"Mmm.. yes…" His fingers brushed a certain spot, and she gasped. "Ahh… there…"

She felt her body go limp, willing to just lay there as he pleasured her with his kisses and touches. But after what felt like an eternity of floating in estasy, she felt it was only fair to return the favour. Her other hand snaked down between them, and grasped hold of his arousal. He paused, startled for a second, but relaxed as she gently rubbed and stroked him.

Haru gave a shuddering gasp. He'd never felt Elie touch him like this before, and he hadn't quite anticipated how it would feel. His senses seemed to more alert than he thought possible. He could feel the texture of her fingers as they stroked him, the heat of her thighs against his stomach. He felt more energized, and yet so relaxed, than any other time in his life. And they were still to take that final step.

"Haru…" Elie whimpered. He looked at her face, flushed pink with arousal, her eyes shining brightly.

"You are so beautiful… He murmured, struck in awe at this new look for her.

A smile spread across her face. "Haru… this is so good… but I need more.."

Her gasping tone suggested she wasn't kidding. "For you… anything."

He gently shifted his body over her's, closing the gap between them. She shivered as she felt him up against her thighs, ready to go in.

He looked worried for a second. "This.. hurts I hear."

She kissed his forehead. "You don't have to be scared…"

Hearing her say that, was all the encouragement he needed.

She winced as he entered her, a sharp pain which seemed to spread all over her being. But he was all over it, covering her face with soothing kisses. The pain subsided, and then all she felt was him, within her.

They looked at each other, both waiting until the other felt comfortable. Haru smiled assuringly.

"Hey.. this isn't as bad I thought."

"No…" She grinned. "It's better."

"You feel okay?"

"Mmmm…" She moaned. "This… this is better than anything I've felt…"

He kissed her, ready to take things further. "I think… it's about to go up a notch."

He was moving now, slowly thrusting in and out in a gentle rhythm. She gasped, feeling the heat within her rise, the pleasure grow deeper. She found it harder to think, her thoughts jumbled. All she could feel was him, his body melded with hers.

"More…" She breathed. He moved faster now, and she was vaguely aware of her hips now moving alongside his. She tried to talk, but she could not form the words. The ecstasy he gave her was more than she could comprehend.

Then it happened. She was overcome by a massive burst of bliss, one so strong it seemed her entire body was floating on air. Everything around her ceased to exist. There was only her and Haru, holding each other in an infinite sky.

As she came back to reality, she couldn't help wonder where she came up with such weird imagery. But the feeling… how could she describe it?

She settled back onto the mattress, looking up at Haru, still is awe that all this pleasure had come from his simple touches and motions. He smiled at her, looking happier than ever before.

"Wow… his voice was quiet. "Did you feel that?"

"Y.. yeah.. that was…" She shivered. "That was like nothing else."

"I know." He kissed her again, slow and deep compared to his other ones. " It was mindblowing.."

"Incredible..

"I felt like I was flying.."

"As if we were one person..."

They lay in silence, staring at each other as they contemplated what had passed between them. Never before had they felt so close to each other, so connected, not just literally in body, but in heart as well…

"Let's do it again." Elie said simply. Haru blinked.

"Wha? Again?"

"Why not?" She smiled impishly at him. "Our first time was pretty good, but we could do better!"

"Hey!" He spoke indignantly. "I was better than pretty good!"

"How do you know?" She grasped his hands, and guided them to her breasts. "The next time, you could be amazing."

He grinned. "Well, I can always use improvement."

"Plus, you owe me big time for all the time we missed out on this." She pulled him down closer to her, kissing him hard. "So you better give me a good time."

"Sure…" He rolled onto his back, letting her straddle his waist. "Just stay here, so I can have a good look at you."

"Perv…" She sniggered.

-

Belnika threw her head back, moaning in desire as Iulius worked his magic between her legs. "Iulius.. yes.."

"Come for me love.." He spoke huskily.

"Yes..mmm… yes…

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

The two froze in fright. "That wasn't me!" Belnika gasped.

The loud scream was replaced by other extremely loud cries of pleasure. Iulius got up and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist. "What the devil.."

He opened their door and peered down the corridor, trying to locate the sound. The cries began again, seeming coming further down, where Haru and Elie's room was.

"HARU! OH MY… MORE! MORE!"

He closed the door, a small smile on his face.

"So, I guess they talked it out." Belnika laughed.

"Indeed, though I wonder just how much talking they did." He returned to the bed, laying down next to her.

"Haru always was a man of action." She wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him closer. "No, I believe you were in the middle of something.."

Suddenly, there was an ear-splitting CRACK! The two jumped in alarm.

"What the hell?"

Iulius ran for the door again, and peered down the corridor. He could hear voices again.

"Oh my God! We broke it!"

"The couch! We can do it on the couch!"

"Let's go!"

Belnika joined him. "What on Earth are they doing in there?"

Iulius smirked. "Ever hear the expression, 'Man of steel, woman of tissue'?"

"Yeah…" Her eyes widened in understanding. "Oh my…"

"Looks like its man and woman of steel, bed of tissue."

-

Several hours later…

A bellboy nervously edged up to the door, and lightly knocked on it. A second later, it opened a little, and Haru poked his head through the gap.

"Oh hi, can I help you?"

"Er yes sir.. we've been having some complains from some of the other guests." The bellboy spoke.

"About what?" Haru was mystified.

"Er… the noise you're making."

He blinked. "Oh… right. We're that loud?"

"Yes…

Haru shrugged. "Well, sorry pal, but we'll be making a lot more noise before the night is out. We'll try and keep it down though."

The bellboy frowned. "I'm sorry sir, but just about everyone on this floor is complaining. I must insist.."

He paused when Haru held out a wad of Edels to him. The message was loud and clear.

"Er.. insist that you keep it down a tad." He eagerly took the cash.

"Thanks man." Haru shut the door, and was about to head back to the couch…

But Elie beat him to it. She leaped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him and knocking him back a step. He wasted no time in carrying her back to the couch.

-

The next morning…

The room was a mess. Tables, blankets, lamps and anything else not bolted down were strewn all over the floor, alongside the shattered remains of a double bed and a couch. One could assume a hurricane had hit it.

The only place relatively tidy was the bathroom, where Haru and Elie were laying quietly in a warm soapy bath. Elie sighed as she settled her head on Haru's chest.

"You feeling okay?" Haru asked, absently brushing her hair with his hand.

"Stiff…" Elie moaned. "I had no idea I could bend that way."

"We're learning a lot today."

"I'll say. You've got more stamina than you deserve."

They both chuckled.

"So um… I guess I've satisfied your curiosity about sex." Haru spoke again

"You've satisfied me enough for a month." She laughed, kissing his chest.

"Yeah but… we kept putting it off, and it drove us apart." His hands traveled down to rest on her belly. "I don't want this to affect things again."

She turned around and looked up at him. "Haru.. we put it off because we were scared. I know I was… but after last night… I'll never have to worry again. Because you're here with me. And I'm here for you."

He pulled her closer, bringing her eyes level with his. "Yeah. Nothing we can't do if we stick together."

She smiled. The pleasure sex had brought had been wonderful, but even it couldn't beat the sensation of having a loving husband. She hugged him tight.

Just then, a phone was heard ringing. Looking around, they spotted Elie's mobile phone on the floor next to the bath. How it had got there, they did not know. Haru reached down and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Haru!" Musica yelled at the other end. "Where the hell have you been! I've been trying to reach you for hours!"

"Sorry. I was…" He smirked at Elie. "A little busy."

"Guess what? I'm engaged baby!"

Haru gasped. "What, really?"

"Yeah man! I yelled it at you yesterday, remember? And Julia told Elie."

He looked at her in surprise. "Whoa! I thought I was just to get me off the phone."

"It's real man! Listen, when do you get back? We wanna have the wedding as soon as possible, and I need you as my best man."

"Really? Cool. I um… guess three or four more days?"

"Great! It'll take that long to get the wedding together. Man, I have never done anything like this! It's huge!" Musica sounded more excited than ever before.

"You'll be okay Musica. Trust me on that."

"I guess… by the way, just where the hell were you last night?"

Elie took the phone from him. "Oh hi Musica. I'm sorry you missed Haru. He wanted to take a break, but I'm afraid I had to get my full satisfaction. So I tied him to the bed…"

Haru snatched the phone. "See you later!" He quickly hung up, then threw the phone away.

Elie pouted at him. "Meanie. I wanted to scare Musica."

"And tales of my first and last attempts at bondage is meant to do that?" Haru frowned.

"Your last? Oh come on Haru, don't deny you liked being tied up a little."

"I didn't."

"You did!"

"Maybe I'll tie you up and see if you like it."

"Anytime. You can use my belts."

They looked at each other, a bit stunned at the conversation they had just had.

"Are we really considering tying each other up?" Haru spoke.

"Boy, Shuda's right. We really are weird." Elie shrugged.

He kissed her on the lips. "You're weird… but I still love you."

She happily returned the favour. "I love you too."

She sighed as she settled into his embrace again. "I'll never forget this day…."

-

Nine months later…

"What… the…. Hell…. Was I THINKING? ARRRRRRRGH!

Haru stepped back as Elie screamed her way through another contraction. Undying love or not, she was seriously scary like this.

"Uhh, many I should get her a glass of water." He inched neared to the door of the delivery room. Elie glared angrily at him over her swollen belly.

"Oh yes, a glass of water will make all this go away, you ass-hole jerk!"

He swallowed and looked despairingly at the midwife. "How much longer have we got again?"

"She's about seven centimeters dilated. Still a while to go yet." She replied.

"Great…"

"This is all your fault! You and your stupid dance! If you weren't such a sexy dancer, I never would have gotten in that room with you!"

"Hey, you were the one who tied me up." He defended. He blinked when he realized all the medical staff were looking at him oddly.

Elie screamed again. "ARRRRRRRGH! How could you do this to me! I should never have come to that stupid hotel!" AHHHHH! When I get out of here, I'm gonna kill you!"

"I thought you gave her one of those epidural thingies." He enquired of the midwife.

"We did."

"Well it's not working!"

"ARRRRGH! You and your damn seed!"

Haru turned to the door. "I er… gotta see some people. I'll be right back!"

He left the room hearing Elie bellow. "Haru! Come back here! HARU! MY CHILD HAS NO FATHER!"

Sighing in relief, he entered a nearby waiting room. Inside were Musica and Melodia, Let and Julia, Shuda and Cattleya, and Iulius and Belnika. Both Melodia and Belnika had very pronounced bellies.

"So, how's it going?" Musica asked.

"I'm in fear for my life!"

"No, I mean, how much longer until Haru Jr comes out?"

Haru shrugged. "I dunno.. another hour or so?"

Musica bent down to his wife's stomach. "Hey, you hear that kid? You've got an hour to clinch this thing for me."

Melodia rolled her eyes. "Forget it Hamlio. You're not winning the bet."

"Bet?" Cattleya was puzzled. "What bet?"

"Well, me and Shuddy had a little wager on who would give birth first, her or Elie."

"What!" Julia gasped. "That's horrible! How could you do something like that?"

Let sighed. "Oh quit lying woman. You took a stake in it as well. I saw you give the cash to Musica."

"It was only five Edels!"

"Everyone, simmer down!" Belnika called, waving her hands. "Haru's under enough stress as it is."

"Too right love." Iulius agreed. "We should be offering our support." He smiled at the Rave Master. "How do you feel old boy? Pretty exciting, you about to be a dad."

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Haru suddenly looked a bit dizzy. Iulius swiftly moved his feet, clad in expensive shoes, away from him.

Musica got up to pat his back. "It'll be okay. You saved the world, you can handle this. And hey, it's gotta be easier than the actual conception was, right?

Haru frowned. "Thanks man. I really needed reminding that."

"HARRRRUUUUUUUUUU!"

"ELIE!" Haru darted out the room, and raced for the delivery room. Inside, Elie was in tears.

"Haru! I'm so sorry… ahhh I didn't mean to be nasty to you!"

He took her hand and held it tight. "It's okay. I think I deserve some of those insults."

"They said I'm ready to give birth.. I'm so scared!" She looked at him with a pleading look, wishing they could just go home.

Haru kissed her forehead. "It'll be okay. We stick together, nothing can scare us, remember?"

She smiled. "Yeah… together."

The midwife spoke. "Okay Mrs Glory, I think we're ready to push."

"Oh good. I… ARRRRRRRGH!" Elie screamed in agony, her hand clenching and crushing Haru's.

"GAAAAAAHHHH!"

Outside, the gang waited for any news. Several minutes of screaming emanated from the room. Then they stopped, to be replaced by the wails of a crying baby.. and a heavy object hitting the floor.

"Oh my God…" Cattleya gasped.

Then a nurse came out. "Hey, someone get a stretcher in here! Some guy fainted!"

"YESS!" Musica punched the air. "Shuddy, I believe you owe me 20 Edels."

-

"He 's so beautiful, isn't he Haru?" Elie cooed at her newborn son.

"I cannot believe I fainted."

"He's got your eyes.. how cute."

"I faced down the Endless! How the hell could I faint in front of a woman giving birth?"

Elie frowned. "Haru! Knock it off!" I know you missed Levin's birth, but you're here now."

She held Levin out to him, and he gently cradled his son in arms. She smiled at the pride and love in his eyes.

"Hey.. it's your dad."

He stared at the child. "Man, it's weird."

"What is?"

"Thinking something as simple as making love can produce something so incredible."

She blinked. "Excuse me? You think making love is simple?"

"Well, it is."

"Hardly!" She spoke indignantly. "It depends on a lot of things. The mood of the room, the warmth, whether the girl is tired or fully awake…

"…Whether the guy is tied to the bed." Haru smirked.

"Haru… we are never to talk about that again!"

"Sorry." He handed Levin back to her. "But you know, whenever you're ready.."

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out several leather straps. "I'm yours forever."

Elie sighed and looked at her son. "What will I do if you end up as nutty as your dad?"

THE END


End file.
